RWBY: Roses, Flames, and Cookies!
by noname74588696632
Summary: Follows Ace Hogana as he attends Beacon. Falling in love with Ruby Rose, many adventures will be in store for these two lovers who meet by chance. High-Caliber Sniper Scythe and Dual Blades in hand, they go through all the excitement of being in Beacon academy, hoping to become the worlds greatest Hunter and Huntress ever.
1. Meeting in the Moonlight

Hi everyone! This is my first RWBY fanfic, so I hope that you guys will like it :). I'm planning on making this story a little long, but not too long to where it will become a novel :). Please tell me what you think. Any and all suggestions or criticism are welcomed.

Just a side note, team ASAK, my team, is pronounced team Asaki. And now, let the story begin!

**Roses, Flames, and Cookies**

Around nine o'clock, Ruby Rose was roaming the halls of Beacon Academy. She was hoping to get her mind off of the world. Ruby and her teammate, Weiss, had gotten into another heated argument; one that not even her other teammates, Blake and Yang, could cease. She had stormed out of their room because she was not being able to handle any more of Weiss voice. However, try as she may, she was still steaming mad. She decided that she should listen to some tunes and hoped it would take some of the stress off. She reached into her pouch to take out her **Red like Roses** headphones. She put on her ears and hooked them up to her mp3 where she put the volume up to full blast. Red like Roses Part 2 was the song that started to play. Closing her eyes, she started to feel the music and swayed with the beat. Suddenly as she was dancing, she tripped over her hood and fell backwards. With her arms swinging madly to grab something, she crashed into the floor. However, she had taken someone with her...

Ruby cried in pain, "Ooow..."

"Hey! What did you go and do that foo...uuuh..." the person under Ruby started to say in pain as well.

Ruby looked in the direction the person she had slammed into. _It was...a guy?_ Ruby instantly started to blush and thought she was such a klutz. She sat up quickly with rose-petals blowing in the breeze behind her. He seemed to be around her age... He had red and black hair, a red trench coat, and red and black boots. Ruby apologies, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that..."

"N-no worries, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going either...," the guy started to scratch his head nervously.

Ruby then noticed that he himself was blushing. This confused Ruby. _Why is his face so red?_ she thought. Soon, the thought was interrupted by him getting up.

He stretched his arms over his head, and then held out his hand to Ruby's. "Here, let me help you up. My names Ace, by the way...Ace Hogana."

Getting to her feet, Ruby introduces herself, "T-thank you, and my names Ruby Rose." Ruby looked up into Ace's eyes and could see they were fiery-red; almost crimson. She was lost in his eyes memorized by the color.

Ace asked waving his hand, "Ruby? Are you alright?"

"Huh...Oh, yes...I'm just fine..." Ruby regains focus. She took a step back feeling embarrassed that she had been caught.

"A-alright...anyway, why were you up here this late at night?" Ace asked curious.

Ruby responded, "Oh, well... I had gotten into an argument with one of my teammates and I stormed out. I was listening to music to help me try to take some of the stress off. What about you?"

Ace froze for a second and answered, "W-well...you'll probably think it's dumb..." Ace looked at Ruby nervously.

Curiosity took over her and Ruby took a step closer to him to know more. "Why would I think it would be dumb? Come on, tell me...pretty please?"

Ace started to blush while switching his gaze from Ruby to the night sky outside the window. He then sighed. "Alright... I was training in the arena trying to build my speed with my weapon..." Ruby giggles with her hand partly covering her mouth. Ace looks back shocked by her reaction. "What's so funny?"

Ruby continued to giggle and replied, "Well... it's that you were so embarrassed about telling me that you were training... I mean, why would you be embarrassed telling me something like that?"

Ace being unsure himself answered, "Well I...I don't know. I guess I don't want anyone knowing that I was training alone."

Ruby nodded her head feeling for Ace. She had gone through what he is going through before. It was the mindset of wanting to protect everyone, to become strong enough to face any foe.

Ace continued, "Not only that, I didn't want my team to know about it; team ASAK. I'm the team leader..."

Ruby amazed, "Funny, I'm leader of my team as well, team RWBY. But...why don't you want anyone to know that you train alone? Shouldn't you train with your team so you can all grow stronger as a team?"

Ace hesitated before answering the question. He walked towards the window to gaze out into the city. Ruby followed positioning herself next to Ace. "I want to become stronger... stronger than anyone, so that I can protect those that I hold dear to me... I already train with the others, but I train alone to hone my own skills. They can't know because... well, never mind..."

Ruby understood and finished his statement, "...You want to protect your team and others... That's not a bad thing, but-"

Ace turned around back facing the window.

Ruby jumped in front of him smiling. "You need to tell your team about it, at least."

"But I-" Ace protested.

Ruby interrupted, "No buts! Listen... you gotta let them know. I know you want to get stronger, but if you don't let them know, they won't be able to trust you as a leader. You can tell your team, they are like your family, so you can't keep secrets. Trust me on this one... Please, tell your team at least... for me?"

Ace opened his mouth to say something, but then he closed it and thought about what to say. He then sighed heavily. "F...fine, I'll do it, I'll tell them..."

Ruby cheers, "Great! I'm glad you're going to do it!"

Out of nowhere, both of their scrolls started beeping and vibrating. Ruby jumped, startled by the scrolls. Ace nearly fell out of the window.

Ruby cried out, "YAAA!"

Ace startled as well, "What the-?!"

Ace and Ruby took out their scrolls, examining them. Ruby's screen blinked on and it showed Yang had messaged her. She was trying to figure out where Ruby was. Ruby then noticed the time. She had been out for quite a while now. Turning to look at Ace's phone, he got a similar message from someone. Before she could see a name, Ace had hurriedly put his scroll back.

Ace starts to say apologizing, "Hey, I gotta go. My team is worried about me..."

Ruby replied, "Yeah, me too...well...good bye..." Sadly, Ruby turned to walk away. Ruby didn't want to leave just yet. She liked Ace's company... Suddenly, Ace reached out grabbing Ruby's arm making her turn. "Ace, what-?!"

"Sorry, but I just ... I... I... Oh, what the heck! I wanted to know if you would like to hang out again?" Ace asked unexpectedly. Ace started to blush a crimson-red glow.

Ruby turned to face Ace, blushing as well. _Ace just __asked me out!_ She couldn't believe her ears or eyes.

"S-sorry, I shouldn't have done that..." Ace apologizes again while letting go of her arm.

Ruby smiles, "No, it's okay... Actually, I wouldn't mind at all. Maybe sometime tomorrow?"

Ace looked rather dumbstruck. Ruby had agreed to go out with him! Ace really couldn't believe his luck. "Y-yeah, maybe we can meet in the cafeteria at breakfast.*

Ruby states excitedly, "Sounds like a plan! See you there!" Ruby darted for her dorm room while leaving rose petals behind.

Ace darted for his as well while leaving little embers in his wake.

Both did little jumps of glee and were super ecstatic with what just transpired.

When arriving at her team's dorm room by 9: 50 pm, Ruby ran into the room and closed the door behind her. She exhaled deeply as she sunk down to her knees.

"Hey sis!" suddenly a voice called.

Ruby was surprised by the sudden voice and exclaimed loudly. Hearing someone laughing, she turned to her right and saw her sister, Yang, hanging off the ceiling. "Yang! Cut it out! And how did you even get onto the ceiling?!"

Yang laughs loudly, "Hahaha! I can't! That was beautiful. Also, Nora taught me how to, it's soooo cool!"

Ruby then pushed Yang, which made her fall off the ceiling. Yang came down still laughing and crawled onto her bed. Ruby looked around the room and saw her other teammates, Blake and Weiss. Weiss was filing her nails and Blake was reading her favorite book, Ninjas of Love.

Blake looking up from her book asked, "Where were you Ruby? You usually came back in a half-hour. This time you where gone nearly an hour... Did something come up?"

Ruby waving Blake's worries to rest answered, "What? Noooo...nothing came up..."

Weiss asks not believing Ruby, "Really? Then explain this, why are you blushing?"

Ruby looked at the mirror and saw that she was indeed blushing. Ruby instantly covered her face with her hood. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

Weiss demanded to truth, "Say it! What happened!?''

Yang curious as well asked, "Wait... Did you meet someone?!"

Ruby instantly answered, "No! I... well... I mean yes... wait-?"

Yang jumped from her bed to Ruby's side to hug her sister and shook her like a ragdoll. "I can't believe it! My baby sis met a guy!"

"What?! Who said it was a guy!?" Ruby muffled.

Blake explains, "Your blushes say it all. What's his name?"

Weiss gets an evil look on her face and states, "So, you met a guy huh? Very interesting..."

After breaking the death grip of her sister, Ruby collapsed to the floor gasping for air. The others made their way to Ruby forming a circle around her. Ruby then sat up looking around at her team. "Ok, fine... I did meet someone while I walking around. I'll tell you guys on one condition... Yang, don't go crazy..."

Yang offended asks, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Blake states her presumption, "I think she means she doesn't want you to go on a man hunt trying to 'protect' your little sister..."

Yang objects to Blake's claim, "I would never do such a thing! I would only do something like that if the guy hurt my dear Rubes. Cause they could have to deal with me and my beauties, Ember Celica!" With that Yang activated her gauntlets. After reloading and cocking them, she put them back into bracelets.

Ruby shaking her head continues with her story, "...Anyway, his name is Ace Hogana... He, well... I bumped into him in the halls after I stormed out. We talked for a little bit and we are both team leaders. His team is team ASAK, which is pretty cool in my opinion. He's got a good heart..." Ruby's concentration shifted. She then envisioned in her head Ace. His crimson eyes flaring, his red trench coat... she continued to daydream till Blake snapped her out of it.

Blake notices that Ruby was daydreaming and gets her attention back, "Ruby? Are you still with us?"

Ruby snaps back her concentration towards her teammates, "Huh...? Oh, yeah... Ace asked if I would like to hang out again sometime and I said yes... and that's the end of that."

"That's it?" Weiss asked wanting more.

Blake gives a comment to Ruby, "Sounds like you enjoyed every moment of it, Ruby."

"There's more, isn't there?!" Yang asked wanting more details as well.

Then they came down on Ruby like a ton of bricks. Bombarding her with questions; Blake, Yang, and Weiss pushed for more details. Ruby was overwhelmed by the questions, she used her semblance to escape the circle she was in and darted for the bathroom. Locking the door, she prayed that Ace was having better luck than she was...

During the same time, Ace hesitated before going through the door of his team's dorm room. The promise he made to Ruby was swimming through his mind. He was going to keep the promise, but what would his team say? He knew that they wouldn't be so upset about him training, but what about Ruby? He wondered if they would accept her... Gathering all the courage he could, he opened the door and found his team on the other side as if they were waiting for him to return. It was his 2 sisters and brother, Aqua, Kora, and Soul, his team ASAK.

Ace trying to play off the situation he was in greeted them, "Heeey guuuys...what's up?"

Kora yells at him "Don't play dumb, you snuck out on us again!"

Soul asks agreeing with Kora, "Come on dude, what's going on? Why do you keep ducking us like this?"

Ace gives in and confesses, "Okay... Guys listen I have something to confess..." Ace told his team the truth. He talked about how he trained in the arena alone, how he wanted to become a better leader and stronger to protect those who he holds dear to himself. Aqua, Kora, and Soul listened intently making sure not to miss any details. After Ace had finished, they all looked at each other and back at Ace.

Aqua spoke first, "You know, you overcomplicate things sometimes..."

Ace confused asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well... we know you wanted to get stronger... but why conceal it from us?" Soul asked in a matter fact.

Kora suddenly thinks of something, "IDEA!" Everyone looked at Kora who had a smile on her face. "What if we extend training hours? That way we all train together and Ace doesn't have a reason to go off training by himself! Not only that, we can work on a couple of power moves!"

Aqua thinks the offer over and has no complaints, "That's... actually not a bad idea. Nice thinking Kora. What about it Ace? Wanna try training longer?"`

Ace thought about the offer for a second. _Training longer would be great_. He couldn't think of anything wrong with the idea, so he nodded his head. "Why not? It'll definitely do us all some good, especially since we only train 2 hours together."

Kora calls out, "Alright! Now, one last thing!" Everyone looked at Kora again, who had a giant smirk on her face. It looked rather evil...

Soul tried to stop Kora in her tracks, "God, NO! No more blowing things up!"

Kora offended, "What? No, I wasn't thinking about blowing things up. Although my next target will definitely be a great one... Anyway, Ace, who was that girl you were talking to earlier?"

Ace became dumbstruck. _How did?! Who told her!?_

Kora answered the unspoken questions, "No one did. I just read your mind. She seems pretty cute, for you anyway."

Ace feels violated, "Kora! Stop doing that!"

"A girl? I thought you were training..." Aqua asked upset and felt lied to.

"Yeah, training huh?" Soul asked smirking.

Kora explores Ace's thoughts, "Let's see... Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBY, had a chit chat, blah blah blah ...oooh! You asked her out, huh?"

"What?!" Aqua yelled outraged.

Soul does a little clap for Ace, "Bruh..."

Ace looked at Soul with a straight face and replied, "Yeah, I did, as a matter of fact! And she said yes!"

Kora giggled. "Nice job! Ten out of ten for actually asking and succeeding with the hook up!"

Soul started patting Ace on the head like he always did when he did something good, "He takes after me because as you already know I'm a lady killer!"

Aqua crossed her arms not amused, "Yeah...anyway, when are we going to meet her?"

Ace was caught by surprise by the question. He started to jump around panicking that he couldn't think of an answer. Then he remembered something. _They were going to meet in the cafeteria tomorrow! That's right!_

Aqua insisted, "Well?"

Ace finally answered, "Tomorrow at breakfast, I think you guys can meet all of team RWBY there."

Aqua blew the hair out of her face before turning to leave. "Fine, but she better not be a bad one, Ace. Good night."

With that she vanished into the shadows and reappeared on her bed meditating. Following his sister's example, Soul teleported to his bed and fell asleep on contact.

Kora, however, stood by Ace. "You ok?"

Ace replied less tense, "Yeah... I'm just hoping that Aqua will like Ruby...she isn't bad at all, she's just..."

Kora finishes his sentence, "Perfect?"

Ace nodded, "You could say that... but I guess we won't find out till tomorrow, huh?"

Kora thoughtfully states, "Seems that way... Anyway, Ace, I want you to treat her like a princess. Don't overdo it, though. That'll just be creepy..."

Ace taking his sister's suggestion into thought and replied, "...yeah, I'll do that. How come you're giving me advice about this?"

Kora shrugs her shoulders and then flips onto Ace's back. "Carry me! To the land of my bed, underling!" Ace could only laugh. Giving Kora a piggyback ride, he carried Kora to her bed, playfully slamming her on it.

Kora and Ace had always been close. They were closer than twins were. They always understood one another. In fact during their entrance exam, they were originally the first pair made, making the first half of team ASAK.

They were both laughing on the bed, hugging and bunting fists. They goofed around for about another hour until Kora fell asleep. After tucking her in, Ace changed into his pajamas. Then he looked out the window gazing over the campus.

Looking across the lawn he saw something unexpected; Ruby was sitting in a window not too far from his dorm! She seemed to be looking at the moon. Ace started to think. _How can I get her attention?_ Ace turned on his Scroll and saw that there was a database for all of the students at Beacon. Searching through it, he came across Ruby's name and the database said she was online. Thinking about it for a second he realized this resembled Facebook a lot...

Well, Ace then started messaging Ruby. Their conversation on the SMS System went as follows;

Ace: Hey Ruby, what's up?

Ruby: Huh? Ace?! Is that you? How did you get my Scroll's number?

Ace: Uumm, it's the SMS system that comes with the scroll, it's under the profile button...

Ruby: Oh, I see it now! Anyway, how did your team take the news?

Ace: Well... they liked the fact that I didn't lie to them about what I was doing... but they all wanna meet you...

Ruby: What?! Oh noo...

Ace: Don't Worry! It'll be ok. Soul and Kora, my brother and sister, like you already. Aqua, however, is a little judgmental... she wants to see if you are... you know...

Ruby: I get it. So, I just have to impress Aqua?

Ace: Yeah, that pretty much sums it up... anyway, what about you? What happened when you got back?

Ruby: Weell... hehe, ok, Weiss and I made up, but they wanna meet you as well. Especially, Yang, my older sister. She despises any and all boys who bat an eye in my direction. I hope that she doesn't try anything tomorrow...

Ace: What? Oh oh... I pray that we'll make it through the day, hahaha!

Ruby: Same here...anyway, I gotta go, I'm gonna try to get some sleep. Good Night!

Ace: Ok, night!

Ruby and Ace both turned off their scrolls and put them to charge next to their beds. Smiling they both laid down and close their eyes. They fell sound asleep and dream t about all of the great things that'll come into the morning...

(And that's a wrap! Hope you enjoyed it! Quick explanation, Kora's semblance is telekinesis, Aqua's is shadows and water, while Soul teleports. Ace's semblance...well, let's wait and see, shall we? Again, any criticism and suggestions are accepted. Thank you, and see you guys later!)


	2. Nothing like a Race on a Saturday!

A/N: Hey Guys, sorry it took me a while to post this, I had writers block and school. Well, here's Chapter 2!

In team RWBY's dorm room, the 8: 00 am sun wakes up Ruby. Ruby's eyes dreamily opened and closed to the rays of the morning sun. Slowly she sat up on her bed letting out a tired yawn. Surveying the area, she saw that the rest of her team was still asleep. _This is perfect! With a little luck, I can meet Ace in the cafeteria before anyone wakes up!_ Ruby thought as she grins from ear to ear.

She quickly and silently got dressed taking extra care not to wake any of her teammates up. After she finished fastening her hood on, she made a grab for Crescent Rose, which was right next to Ember Celica. Retrieving it, she strapped it to herself. Just as Ruby was about to leave, her sister's gauntlets automatically shot a bullet in Ruby's direction. Ruby was taken by surprised and jumped back in fear just barely dodging the shot. It busted through the wall which also blasted through team JNPR's dorm area next door.

"Hehehe...sorry guys..." Ruby laughed nervously.

Pyrra smiled, "Hello again!"

Nora laughed, "You call that an explosion? Watch the master!" Nora then took out her grenade-launcher, Magnhild, and aimed at the wall Ruby hadn't blown up. Ren dashed to Nora taking hold of the barrel.

He spoke calmly, "Nora, it is too early to be blowing up the world at the moment, so please don't blow another hole in the wall..." Nora got all giggly and put Magnhild down.

Jaune walked in from the bathroom full dressed and walked right through the hole unfazed. He greeted, "Morning Pyrra, Ren, Nora, Ruby...wait, Ruby?" He turned around seeing Ruby waving and noticed the giant hole in the wall. He exclaimed, "What happened to the wall?!"

Pyrra responded with a smile, "Ruby accidentally blew it up, but it's okay Jaune. I'm sure we'll get it fixed later."

Jaune sighed and went to the door. "Come on guys. Let's get something to eat..." Everyone followed John out of their dorm, except Ruby.

_Phew...now, let's get to the cafeteria!_ As she turned to leave and saw that Yang, Weiss, and Blake were now awake.

"Who shot Ember Celica?!" Yang shouted as she dashed to the weapons, cradling them like babies. "It's okay, Yang is here now..."

Weiss yawned, "Can't I get any decent sleep on a Saturday?"

Blake stretched her back before jumping off her bunk. She then quickly got dressed and sheathed her katana. "Come on guys, let's get going. We still have to meet team ASAK, remember?" She reminded.

Yang realizing that she had forgotten all about that scrambled to get her clothes on. Weiss, however, was taking her time getting ready. Ruby snapped her fingers in anger thinking _Crud! I gotta learn better stealth skills... _Sighing, she opened her dorm door as she was being followed out by her team.

Yang chimed, "Come on! We can't be late for Rubes' date!"

Making Ruby flustered and embarrassed, Ruby broke into a run using Semblance to dash towards the cafeteria. As she dashed off, rose-petals flew in the wind behind her.

Weiss shocked, "What the-?!"

Blake smiled, "Let's go, we can't be left to far behind!"

Yang activated her gauntlets, "Oh yeah! It's time to rock and roll!" Yang put her shades on and blasted her gauntlets behind her, which sent her flying through the air after Ruby.

Weiss drew her rapier and using her circles she dashed after Yang gaining with high speeds.

Blake used some of the dust that she still had from the fight against Torchwick to make herself even faster and darted down the halls, passing Weiss and Yang.

Ruby looked back and saw they were catching up. She started to run faster trying to shake them. _Please let me get there first! _Ruby thought quickly as she continued go faster.

Yang exclaimed as loud as she possibly could, "MAN I LOVE SATURDAYS! NOTHING CAN GO WRONG!"

At the same time the morning sun, Ace woke up with a start. Quickly looking around, he realized that he just had a nightmare. He shook his head trying to get rid of the urge that something was wrong. Looking next to him, he saw that Kora was sleeping next to him on the bed. He jumped out of bed in shock trying to figure out when and how she even got into his bed when she was out and she was tucked into her own bed.

_I don't even think I want to know..._Ace thought sighing. He carefully got off the bed and got dressed. He then strapped on his weapons, Inferno and Erazor, which were his dual-blades that retract to twin Desert Eagle pistols and made his way to the door. _Ok...almost there! _Ace held his breath and just as he was about to grab the door handle-

KABOOM!

Ace jumped back in fear, drawing his blades. "What the hell was that?!" Ace exclaimed.

Soul jumped up from sleeping, Kora slowly got up rubbing her eyes, and Aqua opened her eyes from meditating on top of her bed.

Soul was still half asleep when he said, "I'm up!"

Kora yawned, "Did... did my bomb already blow up?"

Soul exclaimed, "You really planted a bomb?!"

Kora replies sleepily, "Yeah... it was rigged to go off at 1: 00 pm though... Did we sleep in that late?"

Soul palmed himself in the face, "The fact you are so nonchalant about this scares me..."

Aqua jumped down from her perch and drifted into the shadows. After a few minutes, she reappeared in the room fully clothed. She had a custom hoodie, jeans, and combat boots. She lightly said, "Calm down everyone. It's just a false alarm. Someone blew a hole in the wall on the other side of the building..."

Kora closed her eyes as her fingers rubbing her temples. "Did I place a bomb somewhere else as well?" Kora asked herself.

Soul just rolled his eyes and went to go change his clothes.

Kora shrugged her shoulders, and went to get dressed herself.

Taking a deep breath, Ace sheath his blades and sat criss-cross on the floor. Aqua sat next to him taking her weapon, Oni-Sama. It was a double edged spear that is half black, half white. It is suppose to represent yin and yang. She started to shine the blade part.

Aqua sympathetically asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Ace answered rather quickly.

Aqua calmly said, "You know... you can tell me anything, right?"

Ace looked at Aqua who had now stopped shining her spear. They looked at each other. Aqua gave a caring look like one a mother would give to her child. Ace sighed knowing he might as well tell how he felt. "Well... I'm a little worried about what you'll think about Ruby... that's all" Ace explained.

Aqua shook her head, as if understanding where he was coming from. "I understand... I guess I can be judgmental sometimes... but I feel responsible for the team, you know? I feel as a mother wolf would feel about her cubs. I... I love you guys... I just don't want to see you guys get hurt, that's all." Aqua replied.

Ace knew Aqua was like 'mother wolf' for team ASAK, and he also knew that she didn't want him to be hurt. "I know Aqua... but you got to let us discover things on our own. Not that you should just stop caring, but at least... give us... well, me a chance. Can I ask you for that?" Ace asked.

Aqua went to say something, but shut her mouth rethinking her answer. She then slightly nodded her head yes.

Ace felt overjoyed and hugged her. "Thanks so much! This isn't a mistake, I promise!" Ace happily exclaimed.

Aqua smiled, "Yeah, no problem... but please stop hugging. I'm getting squished..."

Ace let go of aqua and Kora and Soul reentered the room ready to go. Kora had a trench coat similar to Ace's, but it was a two piece with a hood. She was wearing a miniskirt and high-tops. She had her weapon, Sandstorm, strapped to her back. It is a scythe similar to Ruby's, but it splits into dual scythes instead of having a gun mod in the design. Soul, like Ace and Kora, had a trench coat, but his was exactly the same way Ace's was. Only difference was the color, which was snow white. Soul's weapon was named Blizzard, which is a claymore with similar design to Ace's Inferno sword. Soul keeps another weapon on him for long range. However, no one knows what the weapon is, not even team ASAK...

Soul yawned, "So, want to get going? I'm starving..."

Aqua stood up stretching out her back, "Yeah, you said it was the Cafeteria is where we meet them, right?"

"Yeah, but we should hurry u-" Ace started, but was interrupted by Soul.

"Don't say another word. Everyone, it's time!" Soul announced.

Kora, Ace, and Aqua looked at each other with looks of concern. They then knew what Soul was about to do. All in sync they yelled, "No! No! No! Don't you-"

Soul laughed, "Too-" Soul grabbed them all and teleported into the cafeteria.

Everyone felt as if they had just gone through a tornado falling to the ground.

Soul was cracking up like an animal, "-late! Hahaha, YES! That felt good. So, where's team RWBY?"

Kora was clenching her stomach as if she was going to be sick, Aqua wasn't trying to speak, and Ace had stood up shaking off the feeling of teleporting-sickness.

"I think they'll be here soon..." Ace replied.

Then they all heard crashes coming from the entrance of the cafeteria. They turned and they saw rose-petals, snow, fire, and shadows exploding from the door.

Ruby flipped onto a table, rose-petals flying everywhere. "HA! I win!" Ruby exclaimed.

Yang went so fast that she past Ruby. So she used her gauntlets as brakes, blowing up a few tables. Yang bellowed, "No way, I won the race!"

Weiss gracefully landed in between them, "I don't think so!"

Blake swung around the lunch room, landing next to Yang, "I don't know... it was pretty close."

They all broke out laughing sitting down at the table they were standing on.

Kora, Aqua, and Soul slowly looked at Ace, giving him a look. "What?" Ace questioned.

Kora asked, "That's team RWBY?!"

"I guess so... I mean, theirs Ruby right there... but the others are unknown to me, but I am pretty sure that is team RWBY..." Ace answered.

Soul's jaw dropped, "Dude...they are..."Kora elbowed Soul in the chest knocking the wind out of him. "What did I do?!" Soul exclaimed.

Kora glared at him, "One chance. You screw this up, that won't be the only thing I do to you, understand?!"

Soul gulped and stood strait at attention. Soul stammered, "Y-yes madam!"

Kora giggled and smiled, "Ok, come on Ace, time to go meet them!"

Ace's heart was beating so fast he thought it would leap out of his chest. This was something that he was dreading and hoping for at the same time. The moment of truth.

Kora questioned, "Moment of truth?"

"Kora! Please, could you restrain from the reading peoples thoughts?!" Ace shouted.

Kora jumped, "Okay, okay, okay! Sheesh... party pooper..."

Aqua cleared her throat, "Ahem... shall we?"

Ace nodded and they made their way to the table.

A/N: That race though? Anyway, what's gonna happen now? Will team RWBY and ASAK get along, or will they end up hating each other? Stay tuned to find out more!


	3. Team ASAK, meet Team RWBY

Ruby sat with her team nervously devouring plates of cookies. She looked around the cafeteria trying to see of Ace was anywhere around. After a quick search, she spotted him in a group of people in the middle of the cafeteria. Ace looked back at her smiling and looking almost pleased that they were seeing each other again.

Weiss suddenly spoke, "Hey Ruby. Is he here yet?"

"What...?" Ruby replied distracted.

Weiss frowned, "Come on Ruby. Please don't tell me you lied about all of this..."

Ruby went to defend herself, but Yang did it for her, "She didn't lie. Sis would never blush that shade of red faking meeting a guy."

"Yang is right. We shouldn't doubt Ruby." Blake commented not looking up from her book.

Weiss sighed and laid back in her seat.

Ruby looked back in Ace's direction and gave a thumb up. _Here we go... _Ruby thought nervously. Team ASAK made their way to the table and Ruby felt like her heart would beat out her chest. Then, Blake suddenly gave a hissing sound jumping out of her seat.

Yang startled, "Blake?! What's wrrr...?"

Everyone was at a total silence. Blake and Aqua were both starting at each other, hissing like cats. Blakes bow started to twitch and so did Aqua's hoodie.

Kora broke the silence," I didn't know that there was other Faunus in the school!"

Blake surprised, "H-how did you know?!"

Weiss sighed, "Honestly Blake, with what you just did isn't it pretty obvious..."

Yang teased, "Don't worry Blake. You'll always be my kitty!"

Blake gave a threatening look at Yang and sat back down.

Aqua cleared her throat, "Ahem... Okay. Now that's done, are you guys team RWBY?"

"Depends on who's asking." Yang said seriously.

"Team ASAK, that's who." Soul answered.

Weiss put one and two together, "Wait... if your team ASAK, then who's Ace?"

Ace gulped, trying to stay as far from the group as he could. Soul, however, had other plans, and put Ace in front of himself. "Soul, what the hell?!" Ace whispered.

Soul snickered, "It's rude to not introduce yourself, bro."

Ruby was trying to do the same, but Weiss made her stay as well.

"Ok... I'm Ace." Ace said shyly.

Weiss surprised, "Huh, seems as if Ruby wasn't lying at all..."

Ruby hurt, "Since when do I lie?!"

Blake interrupted, "Shouldn't we move on with the introductions?"

Aqua agreed, "Your right. My name's Aqua Faikusaro."

Soul posed like he was cool, "Name's Soul Hogana, Ace's big bro!"

Ace whispered, "We're twins..."

Soul argued, "I was still born 5 minutes before you!"

Kora broke them apart while giving them the glare of a demon. Both felt extremely scared and backed up slowly. She then sighed and bowed to team RWBY. She introduced herself, "I'm Kora Hogana, nice to meet you. And this is team ASAK, my family!"

Weiss looked around her table to see if anyone wanted to go first in the introductions, but no one stepped up. So, she got up to bow gracefully, "I'm Weiss Schnee, pleasure."

Yang then jumped up, "Yang here; the most awesome person in the school!"

Soul fake-coughed, "*cough*highly doubt that*cough*"

Yang went up to Soul, "Mind saying that again?!"

Soul smirked, "Highly doubt that."

Yang activated her gauntlets ready to punch Soul out the building. Soul drew his claymore and the stare down began. Team ASAK and RWBY were both in shock, too scared to stop or intervene. However, Soul and Yang broke out laughing and put their weapons away.

Yang laughed, "You're not so bad. I respect you as my underling."

"You wish. You mean the other way around." Soul sarcastically answered.

Everyone else exhaled loudly because they were relieved that the cafe wouldn't be destroyed, yet. Blake spoke next, "Blake, nice to meet you..."

Ruby was starting to get jumpy. Weiss put Ruby in front of her, just as Soul had done to Ace. Ruby surprised, "What the-?!"

Weiss glared, "All you're doing is introducing yourself. You're not running for president!"

Ruby looked ahead towards team ASAK. She became really shy, not wanting to say anything. They were all staring at her and this was making her even more nervous. When she looked at Ace, he was mouthing words she couldn't read. After another minute went by, she realized that Ace was mouthing "breath". So, she breathed in and exhaled deeply. She started introduce herself, "H-hi...umm...I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose. Leader of team RWBY...and yeah, that's pretty much it!" She sat back down on the bench exhaling again, as though she had run a marathon.

Ace sat next to her, doing the exact same thing. The rest of them where caught up in the chaos of the cafeteria. "That was fun..." Ace said sarcastically.

Ruby agreed, "I know, but at least they like each other."

"I guess you're right." Ace considered.

Then Soul hopped on the table in between Ace and Ruby. He asked, "So, when's date night?"

Ruby and Ace answered flustered, "D-Date?!"

Weiss answered, "Tonight might be a good night. It's supposed to be couple's night at a few places..."

Yang added on, "Yeah, just have him come by around 7:30. She'll be ready for it!"

Ruby squealed, "Wait, when was this even established?!"

"Yeah… I mean how you guys can just make a date for us without our consent?!" Ace demanded.

Soul answered, "Because we can..."

Kora laughed, "Besides, you both think that it's a great idea for you two to go on a date."

Ruby and Ace both blushed and covered their faces.

"Kora, please stop reading my mind, its-" Ace started.

All of a sudden, a huge explosion went off in the middle of the cafeteria. Paint and juice sprayed everyone in a 10 yard radius. Everyone went into an uproar and Kora was on the ground laughing.

"Hahaha! Yes! That was perfect!" She squealed.

Soul yelled, "Kora!" and chased after her out of the cafeteria.

Ruby and Ace shrugged their shoulders and headed towards the lunch line.

Location: Team ASAK's dorm Time: 7:10 pm

He paced back and forth waiting for the time to go over to pick up Ruby. Soul was playing a video game on his Scroll and Aqua, like always, was meditating. Kora was trying to get Ace to calm down.

"What do I do...? I haven't done anything like this before. Where do I take her? What do I say...?" Ace rambled.

Kora pleaded, "Ace, calm down. It's just a date."

Soul interjected, "Yeah, Ace's _first_ date with a girl. Let's not even mention that it's his first crush..."

Kora threw a throwing knife at Soul and deliberately hitting right above his head. Soul sighed, teleporting to the bunk next to Aqua. Kora continued, "Anyway, Ace, all you really gotta do is be a gentleman. Just don't go wasting your money."

Ace nodded, "Ok... what should I wear? Should I even bring my weapons?"

Kora thought for moment before answering. "Well... maybe you should wear the leather coat you got for Christmas... and-"

Aqua interrupted, "Bring your gear, anything can happen..."

"Roger." he quickly replied and dashed off changing into the leather jacket, boots, jeans, and a tee shirt underneath. He also strapped my dual-swords to my back and adjusted them to the jacket. After that, Ace jumped onto his bed sighing in relief that he was done. _Ok... I think that's everything... I hope Ruby's having a better time getting ready._ He thought.

Location: Team RWBY's dorm Time: 7:25 pm

Ruby paced back and forth rambling things under her breath. "What do I wear? What do I say? Do I bring money? Do I-"

Yang stopped her pacing and placed her hands on Ruby's shoulders. "Whoa, easy there. RELAX. It's just a date Rubes."

Ruby continued, "I know, but I-"

Yang placed her finger over Ruby's mouth, "Shush... let us take care of that, alright? What to wear? Wear normal attire. You can't go wrong with that. Moneywise guys usually pay for everything, but I suggest bringing some money with you, just in case. Also, you should probably bring Crescent Rose as well."

Weiss sighed, "Honestly Ruby, you are acting like a helpless child..."

Ruby countered, "Hey, at least I'm not an Ice Queen."

Weiss glared at Ruby and then continued filing her nails.

Blake looked down from her bunk. Blake questioned, "Hey Ruby, how long do you think you'll be gone?"

Ruby started to panic, "Time? Uuuh... well... see... I..."

Yang jumped to Ruby's aid, "9:30 to 10:00. So that's plenty of time."

Ruby sighed and silently thanked her sister. Then, she heard a knock at the door. Her heart started to beat uncontrollably and started to hyperventilate.

Blake silently and stealthily made her way to the door checking to see who it was. Blake turned to Ruby, "It's him."

Yang stepped in front of Ruby who was looking like she was about to pass out. "Ruby remember just be yourself. Have a good time and don't get into trouble, alright?" Yang smiled.

Ruby shook her head yes and took a deep breath. _Alright... here goes nothing!_ Ruby gathered all her courage and went through the door where her date, Ace Hogana, was waiting.


	4. First Date Frenzy

Ruby opened the door slowly, peering out to see who was there. She found Ace with his hands in his pockets waiting patiently for Ruby to come out. However, he didn't notice Ruby had opened the door. Suddenly, Ruby was pushed out the doorway by Yang and bumped into Ace.

Losing balance, Ace fell backwards and Ruby fall on top of him. They fell to the floor with a great crash. Yang, Weiss, and Blake popped their heads out of the room.

Ace moaned in pain, "We really gotta stop meeting like this..."

Ruby squealed and was blushing a shade of red, "I'm sooooo sorry! I-"

Ace held his hand up, "Ruby, its fine. Relax, alright?"

Ruby took a deep breath, "Ok..."

Yang interrupted, "You know, you're supposed to take her out to dinner before you guys-"

Weiss intervened, "Don't even **think** about finishing that sentence!"

Ruby shot up from Ace and became too flustered to reply to Yang's comment. Ace got up at the same speed and wasn't able conceal his embarrassment.

Blake jumped in, "If you guys need an idea on where to go tonight, how about you guys go to the movies?"

Yang started, "The movies? That sounds like a l-"

"Excellent idea Blake. You guys go have a good time." Weiss finished.

Yang again started, "I was just going to sa-"

"Go and be back at 9: 00!" Weiss and Blake said at the same time. They then dragged Yang into the dorm and locked the door behind them.

Ace and Ruby looked at each other with uncertainty. Ace broke the silence, "So... wanna head to the movies first?"

Ruby replied, "Sure, I wouldn't mind doing that."

The two began by heading towards Vale. They walked in awkward silence. Both were too shy to say anything. Who wouldn't be on their first date? However, Ace started up the conversations, "So Ruby..."

"Yes?" She asked.

"Well... if you don't mind me asking... what's your weapon?" Ace asked.

Ruby smiled, "Oh, you mean-" Ruby grabbed the metal object that was strapped to her back, "this?"

Ace starred at it a little confused, "It's a... metal... rectangle?"

Ruby laughed, "No, actually, it's a-" Ruby activated her weapon, swinging it around before stabbing it into the ground. Crescent Rose gleamed in the moonlight, "A Scythe that is also a high caliber sniper rifle, or to shorten it a HCSS! Otherwise known as, Crescent Rose."

Ace was in a state of awe, "Wow... I think that outclasses my weapons any day of the week..."

Ruby tilted her head in curiosity, "Weapons? As in, more than one?"

Ace nodded, "Yeah, I have these-" Ace drew his weapons strapped to his back. Like Ruby, he had swung it around to show off, "The most awesome pair of swords a swordsman can ask for! I call them Inferno and Erazor."

Now it was Ruby's turn to be in awe, "So cool!"

"That's not all they do!" Ace continued getting excited. He pressed to small buttons on the hilt of the swords. The swords immediately retracted into two Desert Eagles. "They are also guns! Desert Eagles to be more precise."

"I have to admit you have some awesome weapons!" Ruby giggled, putting Crescent Rose back into its resting form.

Ace sheathed his blades, "Maybe, but Crescent Rose is obviously the better weapon."

The two continued the debate in which one's weapons were better than the other's. They went as far as going into statistics about the weapons on the ride into the city. They pointed out each weapon's weight, length, recoil, range, and went on for what seemed like eternity. The conversation continued until they arrived in the city. When they landed, they started the walk to the theater.

Ruby agreed, "I don't know. I guess my Crescent Rose is a better weapon."

"Knew you would come around. Dual Swords or not, a scythe built to be a sniper rifle for long and mid range can't be beat." Ace commented.

Ruby then thought, "Well... wouldn't it depend on the semblance and experience of the person wielding our weapons?"

"Huh, I never took that into account. Then again, I don't think anyone would come up with a Sniper Scythe. It's so unique..." Ace said looking at Ruby, "Just like you."

Ruby looked at Ace blushing, "What did you say?"

"Oh, I... nothing. I was just thinking aloud. Nothing at all!" Ace blushed a deeper shade of red.

Ruby smiled because she liked what Ace thought about her. She decided to test something with him; to see if he _really_ thought that.

"Ruby, you ok?" Ace asked breaking her thoughts.

"Yeah, I am... but I have a question for you." Ruby replied. Ruby then ran a little ahead before turning around to face Ace.

"What are you doing?" Ace asked curiously.

She blushed a little and looked towards the ground, "Well... could you... tell me what's unique about me?"

Ace blushed himself, "Oh... yeah... ok... I think you're unique because... well, your name. Ruby Rose is a name that best suits you. Your red hood is also unique, crimson red that flies in the wind. Also, the roses that come from you when you run are the most perfect rose petals I ever saw... last reason why is your heart."

"Why my heart?" Ruby asked.

Ace's face became redder, "Because... your heart let's you care for others, so you can make bonds that'll last forever."

Ruby was silent for a little and wasn't able to speak. _Ace... thinks that way about me?_ Ruby thought. She felt something burn the side of her arm. She yelped in pain, while cradling her arm.

Ace crouched down to her. "Ruby?! Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, but something burned me..." She answered.

"Burned? Oh... I think I know what happened..." Ace murmured.

Ruby looked, "What?"

"Like your rose petals, small embers rush off me. I have little control over it, sorry..." Ace explained.

Ruby was confused by the statement at first, but she then noticed the embers flying off of Ace's leather jacket. They glowed a radiant red light.

Ruby tilted her head with curiosity, "Embers, you say?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Ace asked helping her up to her feet.

Ruby made a face as if she was thinking. She started to pace back and forth until a light bulb appeared over her head. "I got it! Wannaa do an experiment?" Ruby asked.

"Sure, whaaa!?" Ace asked as he was dragged off into the woods.

"Ok, I think this would be a great place to do the experiment!" Ruby squealed.

"Experiment... ok, but what exactly-" Ace started to ask, but was interrupted.

Ruby wrapped her arms around Ace bringing him into a hug. Ace blushed immediately, too flustered to talk. As soon as they hugged, a spiral of wind swirled around the two. Rose petals and embers joined the spiral, making a magnificent lightshow of red aspects of fire and roses. The two turned back to back memorized by the lightshow they had made. Suddenly, Ruby felt someone grab her hand. It wasn't a grabbed as in someone was trying to harm her... it felt like a soft, warm grip. She turned and saw it was Ace who had grabbed her. His hand lightly interlocked into hers still looking up at the lightshow.

"I can't believe we made this..." Ace said amazed.

Ruby smiled looking up, "I know. I didn't know this would happen."

Ace looked back shocked, "So... were you expecting something else? Or did you just want a hug?"

Ruby grinned, "Why not let your imagination take over for you?"

Ace smiled as he looked back to the Rose Ember Tornado. After a few minutes, the tornado died down. At this point, Ace and Ruby were laying in the grass looking up into the stars.

Ruby yawned, "This was great..."

"Looks like someone is sleepy" Ace said sitting up. Suddenly, Ace froze feeling a presence.

Ruby noticed sitting up, "Ace? What-"

"We gotta go!" Ace yelled grabbing Ruby's hand. He started to run through the trees as he dragged Ruby with him. An arrow stopped him in his tracks. Ace turned to the direction of arrow and saw two figures draw out of the shadows. Ruby immediately drew Crescent Rose.

"Hey Red, did you miss me?" A voice called.

Ruby called back, "How did you escape, Torchwick!"

Ace confused, "Torchwick? Isn't he the guy who trashed the city a few weeks back?"

"That is true. I'm glad to see my reputation precedes me. I hate it when people don't know who I am. Then I have to introduce myself, that takes too long, and it's just a pain for everyone." Torchwick explained.

"Well… if you wanna know how he escaped, that was because of me..." The second figure said.

Ruby shook a little, "I see you escaped too, Cinder..."

Cinder grinned, "Glad to see you remember me as well."

Ace cut in, "What do you want?"

"Well… we saw the show, so we wanted to go and see who the show was performed by!" Torchwick answered.

Ruby shot a bullet towards Torchwick at lightning speeds. Cinder took haste and quickly deflected the bullet with one of her blades she had. "Now now, is that playing nice?" Cinder asked.

Ace then drew his swords, ready to fight. "Ruby, you ready to go?" Ace asked.

Ruby nodded, "Of course. Sucks it's on our first date, but still."

Torchwick and Cinder charge at Ace and Ruby. Cinder sends arrows at lightning speeds towards them. Ace slashes all the arrows into pieces, and Ruby shoots Silver Mag bullets at Cinder. Cinder gracefully dodges the shots and Torchwick lifts his cane towards Ruby. He shoots balls of fire at her. Ace jumps in the way, making a cross with his swords. As soon as the blades and the bullet make contact, an explosion occurs. Ace gets blasted over the sea of tree into the darkness.

Ruby cries, "Ace!"

"You should pay attention to your own fight." Cinder said.

Ruby turned to see Torchwick and Cinder in front of her with their weapons pointed at her. "This is bad..." Ruby whispered. She then decided fight or flight. She rapidly slashed with Cresent Rose, but Cinder parried perfectly, knocking her off balance. Torchwick then proceeded with the attack, kicking Cresent Rose away and knocking Ruby to the ground. Ruby charged at them, throughing a punch desperatly. The punch was easilly blocked, and Ruby fell to the ground, swords and a cane pointing at her.

"Ok Red. This is how it's going to go down. Either come with us-" Torchwick started.

"Or blood will be spilt today." Cinder finished.

Ruby looked around. Not good odds, 2 against 1. She couldn't even reach for her scroll to call for help.

"How about she does neither and you two end up in jail?" A voice called out.

They all looked around trying to pinpoint where the voice had came from. Then a huge fire broke out on the scene. Ruby covered her face from the burning light made by the sudden blaze and lost the position of her Crescent Rose, and everyone else on the battlefield. When she looked up, she saw the unbelievable. Ace had both blades at the throats of Cinder and Torchwick.

"How did-?!" Torchwick asked.

"Impossible!" Cinder yelled.

"Ruby, you alright?" Ace asked.

"Yeah... I think so." Ruby replied.

"Good. Alright, let's rock and roll!" Ace proclaimed.

Ace purposelly backed away from the pair, letting them turnaround to fight. Cinder and Torchwick both aimed a blow into Ace's chest. Ace crossed his blades in front of him in order to block their attack. After the blocked attack, Ace flipped in the air, transformed his swords into pistol-mode, and sent a rain of bullets down on Torchwick and Cinder. Cinder deflected most of the bullets, but Torchwick wasn't as lucky. He was hit in his shoulder.

As Ace landed, he quickly switched back into sword-mode and charged at them. He slashed with sparks of flames erupting from his blades. Cinder parried the blow and the rally between the two began. They slashed back and forth as the very Earth was shaking with each clash. Suddenly a bullet hit Cinder, sending her flying into a tree.

Ace turned to see where the bullet had come from and it was from Ruby. "Direct hit!" Ruby cheered.

"Nice shot." Ace congratulated. Ace turned his attention to the wounded pair. They staggered to their feet glaring at Ruby and Ace. "Had enough? Or do you still want to continue?" Ace asked.

Cinder called, "Fine. You have one this round, but never mind that. We have bigger plans awaiting for you two..." Torchwick flicked his fingers and with that they disappeared.

Ace and Ruby sighed as they put their weapons away. Ruby yawned, "Why does everything happen when my team isn't around..."

"Same here. What do you think they meant about what they said?" Ace asked.

Ruby thought for a moment before shrugging her arms. "They could have meant anything, but we may have to be on guard for a while..." she replied.

"That's true. By the way, what time is it?" Ace asked.

Ruby went through her bag for a little to find her Scroll. Turning it on, the time read 8: 15. She frowned, "Darn, we have to start heading home..."

Ace nodded with a sad expression as well. They didn't want to leave so soon and they didn't even make it to the movies. "Ruby. You like me, right?" He bluntly asked.

Ruby blushed at the question, "Like you? Why the sudden question?"

"Come on Ruby. Please answer. I can only keep my cool for the next 5 seconds..." Ace pleaded as he started to blush himself.

"Well... Yes, I would say I do..." Ruby answered.

"Ok, so what I'm about to do is a little insane, but I'm going with the flow here..." Ace proclaimed. In the forest's moonlight, he walked up to Ruby and pulled her in to lightly kiss her. As their lips made contact, Ruby went into a state of shock and embarrassment. However, those emotions were soon replaced with love. She wrapped her arms around Ace, embracing the kiss. The two stayed there for what seemed like eternity, while basking in the moonlight of the forest.


	5. After the Date

In Team RWBY's dorm room, Yang walked impatiently around the room as she continuously looked at the time. "Guys, did you get a text from Ruby yet?" Yang asked.

"No we didn't for the last millionth time you asked Yang!" Weiss shot.

"Yang, just calm down. I'm sure they will be here soon. Besides, it's just 8: 45 and they still have 15 minutes" Blake reasoned.

Yang sighed, but continued to pace. After another 5 minutes of the tension in the room, the door unlocked. They all turned to see Ruby walking in as she dreamily prancing by them all.

"We have a problem..." Weiss stated.

"So, how did it go, Rubes?" Yang asked.

Blake opened her book, "Don't leave out any details, please."

Ruby started, "Well... we never made it to the movies-"

"What!?" Yang shouted.

Blake looked up from the book, "What happened?"

"It wasn't anything serious. We... well, more like I wanted to try an experiment in the forest, so we headed there." Ruby explained.

"You went to the forest with him?" Weiss asked.

Ruby nodded, "Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

Yang started nodding, "It makes sense now why we couldn't track her and she was in the forest where the signal was interrupted..."

Ruby felt spied on, "You _tracked_ me and Ace on our date?!"

Yang started laughing, "Naaaaah, just kidding sis. Trust me; you would know if we were spying."

Blake interrupted, "What was the experiment?"

"Oh right, that... well... I wanted to see his semblance, so I activated my aura while hugging him and we made a cool looking Tornado! It had rose petals and embers. It was cool!" Ruby exclaimed.

"So you're saying you hugged so that you could see his aura and semblance, correct?" Blake asked. Ruby nodded as she took off Crescent Rose and placed it in its case next to her bed.

Weiss looked with disbelief, "Honestly, I think you just wanted to see how he would react when you hugged him and that result was no more than a fluke."

"And that is why you are known as the _Ice Queen!_" Yang chimed.

Ruby took a deep breath, "Ok... so, here is where it got pretty crazy..." Blake, Yang, and Weiss looked in Ruby's direction. Ruby sighed, "Torchwick and Cinder attacked us..." The room was quiet for a moment; no one even tried to breathe. Suddenly, Ruby's eye caught a glow of red. When she looked up, she saw Yang activating her gauntlets and was heading for the doors. Her eyes where blood red. Blake, Ruby, and Weiss went to stop her.

"Yang, where are you going?!" Weiss exclaimed.

Yang growled, "I'm going to find them and break every bone in their bodies'!"

"Yang, relax! They are long gone and Ace and I took care of it!" Ruby cried trying to keep Yang in the room.

"Ruby is ok Yang. Take a deep breath!" Blake pleaded.

Yang tried to continue for several minutes, but eventually gave up and sat back down twitching in anger. Ruby cleared her throat, "Ok... Ace and I fought them off and we beat them in a few minutes. Though, Ace did most of the fighting..."

Weiss raised an eyebrow, "Really? Why so you say that?"

Ruby smiled and was fiddling with her hair, "Because Ace was protecting me."

Yang mumbled, "I should have protected you..."

"How does he fight?" Blake asked.

Ruby made a face like she was thinking, "He has dual-swords that turn into pistols. His semblance is fire. Kind of fights like Yang and Blake put together..." Yang and Blake looked at each other and slightly blushed. Ruby didn't notice because she was rambling on.

Weiss interrupted, "Hasn't the idea of dual-sword guns been done to death though?"

Ruby shook her head, "No, he's reaaaally good! He took them both on at once! Flames and bullets flew everywhere!"

"Ok... so what happened after you guys finished?" Yang asked.

Ruby thought for a moment, "Oh, well... oh, I can't tell!" Ruby started to blush 50 shades of red and tried to make a run for her bed. However, she was caught by Yang.

"You're not going anywhere!" Yang joked.

Weiss gave Ruby a taunting look, "What did you do?"

"Nothing, honest!" Ruby pleaded as she was trying to break free from Yang's lock.

Blake looked up from her book, "What did you guys do? _Kiss_ or something?"

Ruby gasped, "How did you know?!"

Blake smirked and went back to her book, "I didn't..."

Ruby gave up and sank to the floor. Yang started rolling in laughter and Weiss glared at her. Yang laughed, "That was it?! A **KISS**?! BWAHAHAHA!"

Weiss shot, "Why did you kiss him?! You just met!"

Blake blushed, "Well, people have done that you know..."

Weiss looked back, "The first person you met you didn't kiss and Yang was the second."

Yang blushed and stopped laughing, "Ok, so... who instigated it?"

Ruby smiled and thought back to the kiss, "He did... It was magical..." Ruby started to dance around the room and was humming a tune. Weiss, Yang, and Blake all looked at each other with grins. Ruby was in **love.**

In team ASAK's dorm, Aqua was pacing in the room, constantly looking at the door, her watch, and the window as she passed it. Soul was on his laptop watching videos and Kora was playing a video game on her bunk. Aqua asked, "Anything yet, Soul?"

"Not since you asked me 2 seconds ago..." Soul yawned.

Aqua paced faster, "This is so bad... he's late..."

"Chill Aqua. He's probably late because he took Ruby to her dorm. That's all..." Soul suggested.

Aqua continued to pace, "That's not it... what if he was attacked?!"

Soul sighed, "God Aqua. RELAX! Would you stop worrying and bugging the hell out of me, already?"

Aqua started hissing at Soul and Kora sighed heavily. Kora rolled her eyes, "Don't ask the one who knows where Ace is, just saying..."

Aqua shoved Soul out of her way and dashed to Kora, shaking her. Aqua yelled, "Meow! Meow! MEOOOW!"

"Aquaaa stooop shaaakiiing meeee! III dooon't uuunnderstaaaand yoooooou!" Kora cried.

Soul rubbed his head, "Aqua, let the girl breath..."

Aqua cleared her throat, "Ahem... WHERE IS HE?!"

Kora straightened her shirt, "He's walking to the dorm room now. He'll be here in 2 minutes."

"How do you know?" Aqua questioned.

"I don't know, I mean I'm only a telepath that knows where my team/family is at all times." Kora sarcastically said. Just as Kora finished her sentence, Ace walked into the room.

Soul teleported to Ace's side and appeared to be in tears. Soul cried, "I'm sorry bro... I knew it wasn't gonna work, but I had hope. I'm so sorry for this not working out for you..."

"What are you talking about? We had a blast, literally." Ace said confused.

"Huh? Oh, ok." Soul shrugged and teleported back to his laptop.

Aqua started shaking Ace, "What happened? How did it go!?"

Ace pried himself from Aqua's grip and took off his coat. He was still thinking about what he and Ruby did in the forest... "Well, we initially wanted to go to the movies, but Ruby wanted to do an experiment." Ace explained.

"So, why did you go into the forest?" Kora asked.

"Kora, do ya mind!?" Ace yelled and Kora started laughing, "Ahem... so she wanted to see my semblance, I guess. Then she... hugged me while activating her aura..."

Soul sneered, "Dang dude. Now they're throwing themselves on you?"

Kora decked Soul into the wall while keeping her posture and using full force. Kora smiled, "What happened next?"

"Our semblances seemed to merge; making a Fire Rose Petal Tornado. At least, that's what I would call it. It was pretty neat." Ace cautiously said.

Aqua looked at him, "Anything else?"

Ace's face grew more serious, "We were then attacked by Torchwick and Cinder."

Aqua's ear's twitched in anger, "They did WHAT?!"

Kora went for her scythes, "I'm going to kill them!"

Soul grabbed Kora, "Ladies, calm down. Ace took care of it, right?"

"Yeah. It was relatively easy, but they said they had a new plan... or, something along the lines of that." Ace finished.

Now sitting around the room, everyone finally calmed down. Thinking Ace finished, Soul and Aqua went to get ready to sleep. Just as Ace was thinking he dodged a bullet, Kora jumped up pointing to him. Kora smirked, "So Ace, wanna tell us what happened during the last few minutes of the date? Or should I?"

Ace froze looking at Kora's 'innocent smile', "You wouldn't!"

"I would."

Soul and Aqua turned to Ace, who was now sweating beads. He had two choices: run as fast as he could or tell them the whole truth. Ace looked at Kora again and he could tell she wasn't kidding. Ace finally gave a deep breath and admitted defeat to Kora. "...yes..." he mumbled.

"Yes... what?" Aqua asked.

Soul exclaimed, "No... you didn't..."

"He did!" Kora giggled.

"We... Ruby and I... kissed..." Ace whispered.

The room was quiet for many minutes with no one moving. Soul finally started clapping and smiled. "Dude... first date and direct hit... so proud!" Soul teased.

Aqua cleared her throat, "Is... that all?"

"Yes, that's all..." Kora confirmed.

Aqua sighed, "Ok, I'm off for a cat nap..." Aqua and Soul went to bed and fell asleep on contact.

Ace looked at Kora, who wasn't going to bed. She stood staring at Ace. Ace started feeling self conscious and thought Kora was reading her mind again.

Kora then asked, "You really like her, huh?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

Kora smiled, "She thinks the same way."

Ace jumped back, blushing at what he just heard. _Kora read Ruby's mind and Ruby feels the same way?!_

"Well yeah, I do that to everyone we meet." Kora answered.

Ace sighed, "I give up. Just try to keep the mind reading to a bare minimum please?" Kora nodded and went to lie on her bed smiling as she fell sound asleep. Ace sighed and jumped onto his own bed. _Geez... today was really a hectic day, wasn't it?_ Ace thought to himself. As his imagination started to travel, he found himself again looking at the same memory at the forest._ Ruby and I... actually kissed... was it true love? _Ace questioned. He then looked up into the moon, which was now a crescent-shape. _I guess only time will tell, huh... _Ace then fell soundly asleep.

The next morning, Ruby woke up by being shoved off her bed. Ruby crashed into the ground making a giant mess of broken objects. Yang bellowed, "RIIIISE AND SHIIIIIIINE!"

"Yang? Why did you shove me off my bed!?" Ruby asked.

"We have duels today, remember?" Blake answered.

Weiss sighed, "Not with the dream she was having..."

Yang ignored Weiss, "Come on girls, let's get a move on."

Ruby hurriedly got dress and the team started walking to the arena. Ruby was thinking about what Weiss had said before, when she was talking about the dream she was having. It was literally eating away at Ruby. _What does she know!?_ Ruby thought. As they were about to enter the arena, Ruby dragged Weiss into one of the side rooms.

Weiss startled, "What the… What?!"

"What do you know!?" Ruby accused.

Weiss backed up, "What are you talking about?!"

Ruby blushed, "You said... before... the dream I was having... did I talk in my dream or something?"

Weiss nodded, "Yeah, all you kept saying was 'cookies' and 'Ace'. You were drooling all over your pillow in the meantime..."

Ruby blushed and yelped, "I did?! Do they know?!"

Weiss face palmed, "Yeah, I just told them and they said they heard it too. Anyway, we gotta get going anyway, so we had better get inside the arena or else..." Weiss dragged a flustered Ruby into the Arena and took stands next to the rest of team RWBY.

Shortly after, team JNPR joined them. John greeted, "Hello Yang, Blake, Ruby, Ice Queen..."

Weiss yelled, "Hey!"

Yang greeted, "Sup guys!"

"Hey, where's Pyrra?" Ruby asked.

"She's taking the first duel today." Ren answered.

Yang scratched her head, "Again? This is like the 15th time in one week."

"What's the 15th time this week?" Soul asked. Everyone turned to see team ASAK walking in. Soul was in between Yang and Blake while Kora and Aqua sat near Ruby.

Yang sighed, "Great, Soul's here..."

"Awwww, you do care..." Soul grinned looking down at the arena below.

Everyone started conversing with one another about missions and recent training schedules. However, Ruby didn't take part in it. She couldn't find Ace anywhere, which was weird. _Where is he?_ Ruby asked herself. She then turned to Kora, who was humming a song while swinging her feet through the bleachers.

"Hey... uh, Kora, right?" Ruby asked.

Kora looked in Ruby's direction surprised, "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm Kora!"

"Hi, I'm R-" Ruby started, but Kora cut her off.

"Your Ruby Rose, the HCSS or High Caliber Sniper Scythe user, likes cookies, has an older sister named Yang, leader of team RWBY aaaaand... you are one of the youngest people to ever attend Beacon. Am I right?" Kora asked.

Ruby was shocked about Kora knowing about all of this information without ever meeting her. _That's was very creepy... _Ruby thought.

Kora yelped, "Oh, I'm sorry! Reading peoples' minds is rude! Ace told me not to, but it's a non-stopping habit of mine. Sorry!"

"No, it's ok. I have nothing to hide!" Ruby insisted.

All of the area's attention was drifted to the center of the Arena, where Professor Ozpin was standing tapping a microphone. He began, "Hello students, today is going to be a short day for all of us because there are going to be only 2 matches today." The students began to mummer and wondered who would square off. "I know you must be as anxious as I am. This match will be a massive one; Ace Hogana vs. Pyrra." Ozpin finished. As Ozpin said that, he walked off the stage and the Arena gates opened letting two figures inside the arena battleground. The RWBY, JNPR, and ASAK teams all had their jaws dropped to the ground.

"Noooo waaay..." John whispered.

Blake nodded her head, "This should be interesting, huh?"

"Oh boy..." Ruby sighed.


	6. Battle! Ace Hogana vs Pyrrha Nikos

Ace and Pyrra starred at each other. Neither appearing to back down. After what seemed like 5 minutes, Ace slowly drew his dual-swords and getting into ready stance. Pyrra does the same; drawing her sword and shield and raising it level to Ace's chest. Back at the stands, teams RWBY, ASAK, and JNPR where in state of awe.

"This is gonna be sweet!" Soul snickered.

Ruby looked left to right, "Who do you think is going to win in the sparring match?"

"I say Pyrra. She's a well renowned fighter who has yet to lose at Beacon. Ace is going to be nothing more than a warm up." Weiss said filing her nails.

"It's true. Not to mention she has metal semblance at her disposal. All she really has to do is hold his swords down a few seconds and then send the flying." Jaune agreed.

Aqua glared at the two and her ear was twitching in anger, "Just because you have an undefeated streak in fighting doesn't mean that you can't lose..."

"I agree. It can be anyone's game as of the moment." Blake nodded. Weiss blew her hair from her face and continued to do her nails. All attention went back towards the arena holding the two warriors.

A timer started to count down from 1:00 and the crowd went ballistic. Ace smirked, "Let's go all out Pyrra!"

"Alright, let's do this!" Pyrra responded.

The timer hit zero and the two charged at each other. Ace lashed Inferno out with a thrust and Pyrra blocked with her shield. When they made contact, a wave of energy erupted into the arena walls. Everyone exclaimed being knocked off balance by the sudden burst of energy. In the stands, team ASAK, RWBY, and JNPR flew back from their seats.

Yang activated her gauntlets to block the surge of energy blasting at her. Everyone else used the blades of their weapons to hold their position by stabbing the ground. The only ones that seemed unaffected by the energy wave was team ASAK. "What the hell was that?!" Yang shouted.

"W-where did all of that power come from?!" Weiss stuttered.

Blake questioned, "They are that strong?"

Ruby confused, "But... that was only one hit!"

"Exactly, this is awesome!" Soul yelled excitedly.

Kora smiled, "That's not all, watch!"

Ace and Pyrra stayed in their positions absorbing the recoil of that energy wave. Ace was the first to recover and slashed his Erazor at Pyrra. Pyrra parried Ace's slash with her sword and thrust her shield at Ace. Ace used her shield as a stepping stone; jumping high into the air. Pyrra charged after him, keeping her shield held in front of her. As Ace landed, Pyrra faked a sword slash making Ace think he could parry the blow. As he went to parry, Pyrra bashed her shield into Ace, sending him flying into the wall of the arena. However Ace dashed back into the fight, completely unfazed by the blow he had just taken. Ace then proceeded to rapidly slash both swords at Pyrra. Pyrra continuously blocked each blow, but staggered with each hit.

"Did he use his semblance to block most of the blow?" Ren asked aloud.

Aqua shook her head, "No, Ace just has a natural resistance to pain..."

"Resistant to pain or not, it's obvious that Ace is going to lose..." Weiss sighed. Weiss fell backwards when another energy surge swept through the arena. Ruby did her best to suppress a laugh before turning attention back to the fight.

They looked back towards the fight to see Ace and Pyrra locked in a parrying chain. Both slashed and blocked back and forth. Sparks and embers were shooting from the two. Ace was able to break the chain by knocking Pyrra off balance. Ace took advantage by dashing to do a cross-slash at Pyrra. Pyrra tried to use her semblance to move the blades out of her direction, but nothing happened. Ace was still coming at her. As Ace did the slash, Pyrra quickly and barely jumped out of the way. Ace jumped back as well and got back into ready stance.

Jaune looked confused, "Why didn't Pyrra's semblance work?!"

Soul laughed, "What are you, thick? Dude, Ace doesn't use metal _anything_. His swords are made of diamond encrusted magma and meteorite."

Aqua smirked in Weiss direction, "You where saying something about Pyrra winning?" Weiss gritted her teeth and the two got into a heated "cat fight". However, it quickly ceased by a shadow looming over the two.

"...COOOL! A GIANT KNIGHT!" Nora and Kora cried at the same time.

"Pyrra?!" Jaune gagged.

Pyrra had made all the metal around the arena mold around her and formed a giant red armor around her. The arena started to break down, but no one wanted to leave. The fight was so great that the crowd not being able to control their excitement.

Ace smirked, "Alright... let's rock!" Ace grabbed his left arm and it was instantly engulfed in flames. Ace jumped into the air as he was raising his fist over his head. Flames began to swirl around him like a snake would coil around its prey. Darting downward, the fire around him grew more enormous and brighter. Then he punched ground and made the arena erupt in fire and explosions.

Team RWBY and JNPR flew a few feet backward by the explosion. However, Pyrra's knight stayed firm and held its position.

"Was that it?" Weiss asked unimpressed.

Kora hushed her, "SHHH! He's not even done with his move!"

"He's not done yet?" Ruby asked aloud.

Confused, everyone looked at Ace. His fire engulfed him and started spinning in the shape of an orb. When it slowed down, the orb of fire started to take the form of something. It took shape of a dragon. It was slightly smaller than Pyrra's armored knight, but no one seemed to take notice. Everyone was too busy trying to figure out how they were able to make such beasts. The cameras zoomed in on the face of the dragon and its eyes opened. They were blood red with a black line running down the middle of them. It rose its' head and it roared a mighty roar. Fire erupted from its mouth, melting the iron beams that hung overhead.

Lava erupted from the ground, giving the arena a crimson red glow. Everyone was in a state of awe. No one cheered, booed, or even whispered amongst themselves. However team ASAK was unfazed, acting as if this was an everyday thing.

"What is that thing?!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Ace Hogana, my brother and leader of team ASAK, and Ruby's boyfriend, didn't you know?" Kora answered sarcastically.

Nora squealed, "Take that winged lizard down, mighty knight! In the name of the queen of the castle!"

"This is Ace's true power...?" Ruby asked herself.

Aqua nodded, "Yes and this isn't even him at 100%."

Jaune yelped, "This isn't him 100%!?"

"Then how would we know if he was at 100%?" Blake questioned.

Aqua hesitated and looked away distractedly. Kora bit her lip as she was fiddling with her hair. Soul just stared at the newly awoken dragon and knight getting ready to brawl. Soul finally said, "You... wouldn't want to know..."

"So... it's that bad, huh?" Yang asked. Soul nodded and with that the battle came to an epic close.

Pyrra's armored knight charged at Ace's dragon as it is swinging a humongous sword. The dragon bites the sword and ripped it out of the knight's hand. The knight staggered backwards to throw a massive punch towards Ace. The dragon dodged, turned around, and hit the knight with its tail. When the tail made contact, it melted through the knight's armor like a knife cutting through butter. The knight split in half; exposing Pyrra's body.

Ace shot through his dragon to charge at Pyrra with a flame-cross-slash. Ace and Pyrra landed on the arena floor and stood with their swords in front of them. The dragon and knight exploded into flames and scraps throughout the arena. Minutes of tension and suspense went by and neither fell down. Everyone looked at the screen that showed Ace's and Pyrra's HP and everyone's jaw dropped to the floor. Ace was in deep yellow, while Pyrra had no HP left. As they noticed that, Pyrra fell to the ground and dropping her weapons to the ground.

"W... what just happened?" Weiss whispered.

Aqua jumped with glee, "Ace won! In your face Ice Queen!"

"I would have made it look cooler, but Ace did alright..." Soul muttered.

"To think you are the one going out with him, Ruby!" Kora smiled.

Ruby blushed and turned to look down into the arena. As Ace sheathed his blades, he looked up at her. He smirked and waved up to her. Ruby waved back smiling as well.

Blake blinked, "T... that was a-"

Yang raised her hand, "No! I'll do it! That sure was a _heated _battle, if I do say so myself." Everyone groaned, slumping back into their seats. "Come on guys. That was a good one!" Yang complained.

Ace walked over to Pyrra as he was holding out his hand. Pyrra took it as she was pulled up to Ace's level. Ace grinned, "That was a nice fight. Hope we have another one sometime soon."

"Yes... that would be great." Pyrra returned the smile and everyone started cheering again. Ace helped Pyrra slowly made their way back to their teams, who greeted them cheerfully.

"Had to pull out the dragon, didn't you?" Soul asked.

Ace replied, "Yeah, thought Yolo for a moment there..."

Ruby jumped onto Ace giving him a big hug, "You did it, you did it, you did it!"

Ace caught Ruby. Twirling around before setting her down, Ace smiled, "Thanks Ruby that made my day!"

"No problem! You beat the undefeated Pyrra far and square, so we gotta go and celebrate!" Ruby cheered.

Soul teleported in between the two, "Hold the horses guys. There's supposed to be another match, isn't there?"

Aqua evaporated from the crowd into the shadows. After a few minutes, Aqua reappeared shaking her hands.

"Nope, the arena's out of order thanks to the previous match, so we are free for the rest of the day." Aqua explained.

"Great, that means Blake and I can head to the new mall in Vale early! See yaaa!" Yang cheered and she dragged Blake out of the arena.

Weiss sighed, "I'm going to go study. There's a test coming up soon and I want all A's..." Weiss exited the room as well.

Soul suddenly smirked, "Hey Ace, I'm about to give you and Ruby the day off, but you'll owe my big time..."

"What?" Ace and Ruby asked at the same time.

Kora and Aqua growled at Soul, "Don't you da-"

Soul grabbed Aqua and Kora, "Ace, go already!" And teleported out of the arena. Aqua and Kora's screams suddenly are silenced. Ace and Ruby looked at each other before looking away blushing.

"Uh... looks like..." Ace started shyly.

"We have an entire afternoon to ourselves..." Ruby finished.

Ace looked in Ruby's direction to see Ruby smiling at him. Ace smiled as well, "Seems that way. Wanna get going?"

"Yep! Let's go... where exactly?" Ruby asked.

"It's a surprise!" Ace cheered and they both started walking out the arena towards Vale.


	7. Anyone want Cookies?

Ruby followed Ace out of the ruined arena, trying to think of what Ace had in store for her. However, Ruby's imagination flew into space, thinking of her and Ace laying in a feild of roses. _Maybe he will take me to here!_ Ruby dreamily thought. Then, her imagination drifted to the fight she had just seen Ace do. Ace made a **real life dragon out of fire**. _How was he able to do that?_ Ruby thought.

"Ruby, you're a little more quiet than usual, you aright?" Ace asked, breaking Ruby's thoughts.

Ruby blushed, "Oh yes! I'm fine, its nothing!"

Ace looked in Ruby's direction playfully, "Uh, you sure? Your face is redder than your hood..."

"I-it is?!" Ruby asked, running to the nearest mirror to investigate. When she saw it was true, she quickly pulled the hood over her face.

Laughing lightly, Ace walked next Ruby, "Ruby...don't cover up. It hides your beauty..." Ace then lightly tugs off Ruby's hood. Ruby allows the hood to slide off, showing her bright red.

"You think I have beauty?" Ruby asked breathlessly.

Ace blushed, "Y-yeah, of course you do Ruby!"

Ruby giggled, "I think thats the first time someone besides my sister told me that..."

Ace looked shocked, "Really? How come?"

Ruby shruggs, "I don't really know, maybe it's because I'm so young..."

"Age shouldn't be a factor in beauty..." Ace mumbles.

Ruby looks up to him, "Why do you say that?"

Ace replied, "Well...just because you're young or old shouldn't determine wether or not you have beauty. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. Though, being young sometimes sucks, especially being 16..."

Ruby looked at Ace shocked. _He was only 16?!_ Ruby thought. _Yeah, she was 15, but Ace seemed __a lot older__._

"Yeah, I guess it does suck to be younger sometimes..." Ruby agreed.

They continued walking, passing the dorm area. Ruby looked at Ace's left arm, which seemed to be radiating a faint red glow. You wouldn't notice it unless you where looking for it.

"Hey Ace...can I ask you something?" Ruby finally asked.

Ace adjusts the collar on his coat, "You...wanna know how I did what I did back in the arena, don't you?"

Ace and Ruby turned a corner, boarding a hovership heading to Vale.

"Uuuh...well...yes I do...but you don't have to if you don't want to..." Ruby replied.

Ace breathed deeply, "Ok...sooo...you know how my semblence is fire, right?" Ruby nodds, "well, I can shift my fire to make any shape or thing. You could say I am a 'master of fire', so to speak."

Ruby was dumbstruck, "H-how do you have total control of your semblence already!?"

"W-well...I don't exactly have full control over it..." Ace answered hushly.

Ruby looked at Ace, "You...don't have full control?"

Ace shook his head, and became really scilent. Ruby was curious to find out why, but she saw it was a bad topic with Ace. _Maybe I can ask Kora or the other two if they know why..._Ruby thought.

"Also...there's something you should know...the dragon I made was by mistake..." Ace continued.

Ruby yelped, "By mistake?"

Ace nods, "Yeah...its because of...nevermind..."

Trying to change the subject, Ruby wrapped her hand around Ace's. Ace blushed looking down at Ruby's hand.

"So, where are you taking me?" Ruby asked.

Ace stammered, "O-oh...well, there is this one place I think you would love to go..."

This made Ruby even more curious, "Where is this place I would _love_ to go?"

Ace looked away shyly, "Uuhh...there's this place that's to supposed to, well...not that I know because the place is new, make the best cookies-"

Ruby made a kawii face, "COOKIES?! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Ruby hugged Ace tightly, making Ace gag for breath.

"Ruby, please...losing...my...breath!" Ace pleaded.

Ruby realized what she was doing and let go of Ace, "S-sorry...I just love cookies! Especially Chocolate Chip!"

"Really? I couldn't tell," Ace replied playfully.

The couple entered the bakery, and the sweet scent of freshly baked cookies filled their noses. Ace and Ruby drooled at the smell.

"Can I help you?" Someone called from the back.

Ace and Ruby came back to reality, and a woman greeted them at the front. However, Ace instantly froze up, feeling as if he knew the woman standing in front of the two. She had amber eyes and long ash-grey hair...

Ruby greets, "Hello! I like your bakery!"

"Why thank you, young one." The woman relies.

Ruby smiles and looks at the display glass full of freshly made cookies. The smell made Ace's mouth water, but he was focused on a different matter. The woman in front of him...he _had_ seen her before, no question about it! _But...what if I haven't meet her before?_ Ace thought.

Not being able to take the suspense anymore, Ace asks, "Uh...have...have we meet somewhere before?"

Ruby looks both ways confused, "You know her?"

The woman smiles, "No, I don't believe we have. I just moved into Vale a couple of days ago."

Ace couldn't shake off the feeling that he knew the woman behind the counter. He also felt that she wasn't an aquantence. But, he decides to leave it be. Becides, he was on a date with Ruby, he should be focused on that. Ruby grabbed a giant bag and filled it to the brim with chocolate chip cookies.

"Thanks for stopping by!" The woman calls out to them.

"No problemo!" Ruby calls back.

"Enjoy the cookies..." the woman mutters.

After paying for the cookies, the couple leave, sitting on a nearby bench to relax.

Ruby hurriedly opened the bag of cookies, "These look so good!"

Ace nodded, picking up a cookie, "I couldn't agree more!"

Ace went to bite one of the cookies, but something stopped him from taking a bite. His arm glew brighter, blinding both him and Ruby.

"What the-?!"

"What's with the light?!"

The cookies in their hands soon deformed to what looked like piles of sludge. Ace instantly threw his cookie, along with the bag next to them. The sludge cookies slowly melted away into the soil, killing the plants around it.

Ruby was shocked at the events that just transpired, "What...just happened?"

Ace gritted his teeth in anger, "Looks like my arm reacted to the dust on the cookies. It must have been illusion dust to make us think they were really cookies...They were intended to kill us!"

"Looks like we have to go visit that shop again..." Ruby said.

Ace drew his blades, turning them to pistol mode, "Couldn't agree more."

Ace and Ruby catiouslly made their way back to the cookie shop, only ti find it was closed. In fact, Ruby and Ace saw that the store had no sign of the shop or anything. Almost as if...it was never there.

Ruby exclaimed, "But this is impossible! The store was right here!"

"I know, this is odd..." Ace replied.

Ace walked up to the front door, leaning close to the wall next to the door. He raises his pistols, loading them with flame mags.

"Wanna help clear the room?" Ace asked.

Ruby smirks, drawing Crecent Rose in sniper mode, "Yeah, lets do it!"

Ruby takes her position next to the door. Ace scilently mouths a count down. On one, Ace kicks down the door, and Ruby dashes in, aiming the sniper in all directions. Ace follows closely behind, covering her flank. After looking around, they saw the place was empty.

"Thats odd..." Ace muttered.

Ruby calls, "Ace...you may wanna take a look at this..."

Ace walks up to Ruby, who was staring at the wall.

"What's up?" Ace asks.

Ruby gestures to a symbol on the wall, "This...is the White Fang's hideout."

"What?! Thw White Fang!?" Ace exclaims.

Ace looks up to the wall, and it held the White Fang's symbol. There was no denying it. Ace then gets a sudden urge that they need to get out of there. But, Ace also gets a sense of adventure. Ace started to weigh his options; he could call Prof. Ozpin and get back up, or he could take down the White Fang along side Ruby. _I...maybe we should investigate a bit longer. Besides, they could leave by the time we set up a raid..._Ace finally decides. Ace then starts to think about something else for a second. The woman behind the counter...that...that was Cinder! _I knew that she was someone I knew!_ Ace thought triumphantly.

"Ruby, I think this was a set-up to kill us both. The woman that greeted us behind the counter had to have been Cinder. I recognized her, but I didn't think it was her. She must have used some illusion dust as well..." Ace explains.

Ruby nodds, "So this was a plot to kill us both...but how did they-"

Ruby was cut off by the sound of sirens blaring overhead. The front doors shut with steel gates trapping them inside. The counter and bakery scene soon turns to a giant warehouse, and they where greeted by a horde of White Fang members. Ace turned his pistols to sword form, and Ruby turns Cresent Rose into scythe mode. They go back to back, slowly turning in a circle. Then, a blood curling laugh fills the air. Looking up, they see Torchwick.

"Torchwick!" Ace yells.

Ruby growls, "Where's Cinder!?"

"Well, I could tell you, but there would be no fun. How about if you survive, I'll tell!" Torchwick laughs.

A snap sounds through the warehouse, and the horde charges at them. Ace dashes forward, slashing rapidly at the approaching White Fang, and Ruby follows closely behind, wiping out the the ones chasing them.

"Ruby, look!" Ace calls.

Ace motions Ruby to a catwalk above. Ruby nods, and shoots Cresent Rose downwards. Ace grabs the end of Crecent Rose, and the recoil sends them flying into the air. They land on the cat walk, and make a run for the roof. The White Fang chases after them, wolf faunus's on their tails.

"There are to many! This is bad!" Ruby yells.

Ace agrees, "I know, we gotta get to the roof!

Ace turns around, shooting the two closest to them. The are lit aflame, and fall off the catwalk.

"Ace, can't you use that dragon you used on Pyrra?" Ruby asked, sniping a few coming up the stairs.

"No, I can't. There are to many!" Ace yells.

"Wemight be killed if you don't!" Ruby reasoned.

Ace looked at Ruby, and then back at the approaching White Fang members. Looking back at Ruby, he nods. Ruby saw he was going to try and summon it.

"Alright, lets get to the roof first! If I do it here, we could get crushed!" Ace shouts.

_Ooor...m__aybe we can make it out without it..._Ruby quickly thinks, and starts running up to the roof. Ace follows right behind her.

They emerge onto the roof, running towards the edge. They look, and see they could either jump or fight.

"Think you can do that dragon now?" Ruby asks.

Ace nods, "Yeah, just give me...!?"

Ace pushes Ruby aside, narrowly doughing an arrow. Ace looks where it came from, and he sees its Cinder, surrounded by White Fang goons.

"Ruby, you alright?" Ace asks over his shoulder.

Ruby nods, "Yeah, I think..."

Cinder smirks, "Did you like the cookies?"

Ace snaps, flames errupting from his blades, "Ok, thats it!"

Ace charges at Cinder, flames swirling around him like a hurricane. Cinder charges as well, flames and glass swirling around her. They collide, making a huge explosion. The White Fang goons fly off the building's roof, and Ace is knocked far over the sea of buildings, landing on a roof. Ruby dashes to Ace's aid, checking if he was alright.

"Ace! Are you alright?" Ruby asks.

Ace spits blood, "I'll live."

Ruby helps Ace up to his feet, and Cinder starts charging after the two. Ruby stabs Cresent Rose into the ground, aiming her sniper at Cinder. Ace whips out his pistol's, and they let a hailstorm of bullets aimmed at Cinder. Cinder gracefully deflects Ruby's shots, and jumps over Ace's. Cinder lands, staring at the two.

"So, how do you want to die?" Cinder asks calmly.


	8. Ace and Ruby vs Cinder and Torchwick

Ace shot two bullets at Cinder, aiming for her head and chest. Cinder deflected both with astonishing speeds.

"Now now, isn't that a little rude of you to shoot at me?" Cinder taunted.

Ruby growled, "Shut Up!"

Ruby dashed at Cinder, slashing Crescent Rose. Cinder jumped, landing on the blade of Ruby's weapon. Ace then dashed at Cinder, flames erupting from the ends of his swords. Cinder jumped off the end of Ruby's scythe, gracefully landing on the end of the roof. Ace, continuing his charge at Cinder, tripped over the end of the scythe, and face planted onto the concrete. Ruby spun off balance, and fell backwards.

Cinder chuckled, "You know, you two really are a good couple..."

Ruby and Ace looked at each other, trying to come up with a plan. Suddenly, Ace came up with a plan he thought just might work.

"Ruby, want me to summon that dragon now?" Ace whispers.

Ruby glared at Cinder, "That may be our only way to hit her, she's studied how we attack, I know she did...I'll buy you time!"

Ruby charged at Cinder, yelling a battle cry. Ace smiled, sheathing his blades and grabbing his left arm.

Ruby rapidly slashed at Cinder using her semblance and shots to boost her speed. Cinder used dust along with her own blades to parry Ruby's slashes, but had some difficulty with the speed.

Cinder screeched, "ANNOYING LITTLE GIRL!". Cinder parried Ruby with perfect timing. Ruby staggers back, dropping Crescent Rose.

_Crud!_ Ruby started to panic mentally. Cinder made an evil grin, and thrusted both blades at Ruby, aiming for a kill. Ruby closed her eyes, preparing for the end.

"RUBY! MOVE!" Ace yelled.

Ruby opened her eyes, looking back towards Ace. He was in the orb of fire that was swirling around him. _He's right, I gotta move!_ Ruby thought.

"Time to die!" Cinder growled.

Ruby countered, "Not today, I won't!"

Ruby sidestepped Cinder's thrusts, and made a jump for the next roof. Ace's orb then exploded, sending a wave of fire and red dust everywhere. Cinder got the full force of it, being knocked back hundreds of yards. Ruby was caught as well, being blown off course. She flew into the roof, bouncing as she landed.

Ruby picked herself up, shaking red dust and debris off of her. She looked at the roof that she was blown off of, but she instantly began to panic. The dragon Ace was trying to summon wasn't there! _What happened?!_ Ruby thought. She dashed rapidly towards the roof, and found Ace lying on the ground.

"ACE!" Ruby found herself screaming. She flung herself to his side, shaking him as if to wake him up. After a few minutes of killer anxiety, Ace slowly opened his eyes, coughing red dust and ashes. "Thank God! I thought you where..." Ruby started, before hugging Ace's head tight.

"R...Ruby...?" Ace slowly replied.

"Yes, I'm here...What happened to that dragon you where summoning?" Ruby asked.

Ace coughed, "I...didn't have...enough anger to summon it again...so I used what little energy I had to make a sort of bomb...I must have blacked out in the process..."

Then, laughter filled the air again. Ruby looked back, and she saw both Torchwick and a damaged Cinder standing on the end of the roof. Ruby made a grab for her weapon, but Torchwick shot his cane, sending it flying off the roof. _Crud..._Ruby thought. Ace tried to stand to his feet, staggering. Ruby ran to his aid, helping him to his feet.

"You aren't so dangerous without that over-sized garden-tool now, aren't ya, Red?" Torchwick taunted.

Cinder smiled, "Now, this will be your graves. Time to die!"

Cinder charged at Ruby and Ace. She lashed out, slashing vertically aiming for Ruby. Ruby suddenly felt a force push her backwards. Falling on her back, dazed, she looked up to an astonishing scene. Cinder's face also seemed to be confused. Her blade was caught by Ace's left arm. Blood soon started to flow down Ace's hand."Ace! Your a-" Ruby started.

"I don't feel anything but anger..." Ace replied.

_What?_ Ruby asked herself. Suddenly, Cinder was punched by the same arm that Ace had been cut on. Cinder was flung backwards a few feet away, to astonished to reply.

"I guess you're all wondering why my arm isn't sushi at the moment...I can tell you right now. I'm a dragon faunus!" Ace proclaimed. With that, Ace ripped off the sleeve of his left arm. It was plated with black, glass-like armor, which was radiating red. Ruby looked at Ace's arm with excitement. _A faunus!? And a dragon faunus at that?! I thought those kind where extinct! _Ruby wondered.

Torchwick smirked, "A faunus, you say? How come you weren't apart of the White Fang, with your kind?"

"Because, I'm no murderer. Nor do I take kindly to criminals..." Ace replied. "Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way, your choice..."

Ruby jumped up, "Ace, are you nuts?! You can't take both of them on! Not to mention, you're injured!"

Ace turned to Ruby, smiling, "I'll be fine. Once this is over, we can head over to the plaza to get some _real_ cookies...alright?"

Ruby nods, stepping a few feet back, and the fight began. Torchwick shot balls of fire in Ace's direction. Ace drew only Inferno, and slashed through them with ease. Ace then glared at Torchwick before charging at the pair. Cinder shot 3 arrows, but Ace sidestepped them all, lashing Inferno at Torchwick. Torchwick tried to block with his cane, but Ace's sword split it in two. Ace then spun around, kicking Torchwick off of the roof. Cinder then lashed out at Ace, slashing her dual-swords. Ace blocked, catching both with Inferno. Ace then cocked his left arm back, flames engulfing itself around it.

"Dragon Rush!" Ace proclaimed. Ace then dashed forward with a punch. The flames soon turned into the head of a dragon, roaring a mighty roar. The head of the dragon headbutted Cinder. Ace's attack sent Cinder flying into a building. Ace then raised his arm again, cocking it before slamming it into the ground. Flames started to brew overhead, taking the shape of an orb. "Meteo-argh!" Ace cried. He fell to a knee, hunched over in pain. The flames around him ceased instantly, and his left arm ceased the radiating red glow. Cinder saw her chance, and dashed roof to roof, trying to get to Ace. Ruby saw the scene, and thinking it was going to play out bad, she used her speed to run after her scythe. After she grabbed it, she scrambled back up the building. When she reached the roof, she stabbed Crescent Rose into the concrete. She then aimed at Cinder, who was inches away from Ace. _This shot __**has to hit!**_ Ruby found herself thinking.

Cinder smirked, "Did you really think a few flames would kill me?"

"Honestly...I did, but then again...you're more pushy then girl scouts..." Ace joked, staggering to his feet.

"Big talk for someone on the verge of death!"Cinder yells with delight.

Cinder lashes out at Ace. Ace goes to block with his left arm, but his body won't comply. _Crap...Not...yet...!_ Ace thought. Then, Ace heard the sound of a gun going off. Ace looks up, and sees Cinder on the floor, unconscious.

"Jackpot!" Ruby cheers. She then sheathed Crescent Rose, running over to Ace.

"Thanks for the back up...How about those cookies?" Ace asks weakly.

"Maybe later, you look weaker then Weiss without her beauty sleep. Lets get you to a hospital or something..." Ruby says, getting Ace to his feet.

"...Ruby! You're hurt!?" Ace exclaims.

Ruby confused, "Me?"

"Your head..." Ace points out.

Ruby instantly feels stinging from her forehead. She feels it, and her hand feels blood. "Huh...so I am hurt..."

"You are one of the strongest people I know Ruby..." Ace compliments.

Ruby blushes, "Thanks...now, come on, lets get-"

"Ruby, a doctor isn't going to help...remember?" Ace says, holding up his arm.

Ruby glances at Ace, "I know your a dragon faunus, but why won...oh...they'll...I get it. But where should I take you?"

"Take me back to Aqua, she's a medic. She'll probably kill us, but we'll be fine. Knowing them, they are already on a manhunt looking for us..." Ace joked.

Back at Beacon, Yang and Blake enter their dorm room, and see that Weiss is in there with a stack of books around her.

"Weiss, finals aren't till June, can't you relax? You've got pretty much a year to study!" Yang complains.

Weiss shakes her head, "Nope. Remember you said that last time, and you panic-studied for entrance exams?"

Yang laughs, "Oh yeah, still passed though."

Blake shakes her head, "So, where's Ruby, is she back yet?"

"No, haven't seen her..." Weiss distractedly answered.

Blake's bow suddenly started to twitch, and they all drew their weapons. A flashing light filled the room, blinding them. They then heard laughing. When the light finally died down, team RWBY was greeted by team ASAK.

"Damn it Soul...when...I get my hands on you..." Kora complained, clutching her stomach.

Soul laughs, "Can't help it, its to funny!"

Weiss sighs, "What are _you_ doing here...?"

Aqua dusted off her hoodie, "Looking for Ace, we thought he might be here with you guys...with isn't the case, I'm assuming?"

Everyone shakes their heads, and they all start to panic.

Yang opened the door, "Lets go look for them!"

Aqua stopped her, "Wait a moment, barging through town might not be the best idea at the moment..."

Yang growled, "But she's my sister!"

"And he's my brother, we all want them found as much as you do, but you need to calm down." Aqua countered.

Yang curses under breath, breaking the door knob off the door.

"So, what do you propose we do?" Blake asks.

Soul scratches his head, "Can't we track their Scrolls or something?"

Yang sighs, "No, that won't work...the Scrolls are untraceable..."

"What it we just wait for them?" Kora asks.

"Maybe if we think like them, we can pinpoint where they might be..." Aqua thinks out loud.

"Or, we could wait for them." Kora says, slightly annoyed.

Weiss picks up her Scroll, "But Vale is so huge! They could have gone anywhere..."

"OR WE CAN FREAKING WAIT FOR THEM!" Kora yells. Everyone jumps, surprised she yelled. "Jesus people, they are coming through the side entrance of the building. They'll be here in a few..."

"You _knew?!"_ Yang growls.

"Y-yeah...only if they are in the vicinity of me, if they are to far, I can't read their mi...Guys! We need to make a mini-hospital! NOW!" Kora commands, throwing books off of Weiss' bed.

"Hey! What the heck!?" Weiss asks, picking up her books.

Yang helps throw off the books, "Not now, Ice Queen! What happened Kora!?"

"It's Ace, and slightly Ruby! They where attacked!"

With that, Ace and Ruby emerge into the dorm. Ace's trench coat was torn, Ruby had a cut on her forehead that was pretty deep, and Ace's arm was bare to all.

"What in the _hell_ happened to you guys!?" Yang screeched, grabbing her sister.

Aqua carrys Ace to Weiss' cleared bed, "You look like you went through a war..."

"You...wouldn't...believe us if we told you..." Ace panted.

"Try us..." Blake replied.

"They-" Kora went to speak, but Soul covered her mouth.

"Lets let _them_ speak Kora, pretty sure they are willing to tell us..." Soul sighed.

Ruby breathed in deeply, "Alright, how's this? Ace and I found the White Fang's HQ."


	9. Nightmare of Inferno

A/N: Hello everyone! Wow, over 1000 veiws! Seems small to some, but I appreciate each and everyone who took the time to read. Sorry for the long time without any updates, a LOT has happened to me, and its sorta explained in this chapter. Without further ado, lets get back to the story!

_ Ace found himself in a dark room. He couldn't see anything, but his other senses were heightened. He smelled the faint linger of... blood. Ace frantically searched through the darkness, trying to find where the blood scent was coming from. "Is anyone here?!" Ace called out into the darkness._

_Ace strained his ears, trying to hear any sign of life. He started to hear something that made his blood curl. A sickening laughter sounded through the room. Ace felt a pang of fear swell up inside of his body. However, Ace felt this fear before... it felt familiar... Suddenly the lights turned on in the room, blinding Ace. Ace soon his eyes adjusted to the light and horror struck his face. He saw his friends and family... slaughtered before him. Kora, Aqua, and Soul where all crucified on shadowy crosses and Yang, Blake, and Weiss where fighting off a figure. _

_Ace tried to jump into action, but soon felt pain on his wrists. Ace turned to look at his wrist and saw they were shackled and chained to the wall behind him. Ace turned back to the scene unfolding in front of him and saw the figure strike down the three heroines with one swipe of his sword._

_ "You bastard! Fight Me, You Bloody Coward!" Ace pleaded, trying to break the chains around him. The figure turned to Ace, showing his face. Ace froze in horror, recognizing the face that stood before him. Suddenly, another person came into the scene. It was Ruby and she looked as if she had been through a war._

_ "Let's see if you can save this one..." the shadow said, walking slowly towards Ruby. Ace screamed in agony, trying his hardest to get to Ruby before he did. The shadow charged at Ruby and was attempted to lash at Ruby's throat with his sword – _

"... ce... Ace... ACE!" Ruby called.

Ace jolted awake, feeling panic coursing through his veins. Ace felt pain hit his left arm and chest. Studying the area, Ace sees that he was with Ruby in team RWBY's dorm room. Ace looked down at himself to see that he was bandaged up. He looked at Ruby, who had worried written all over her face. Ace could see Ruby's head was taped up. "Ruby...? What happened...?" Ace asked tiredly.

Ruby sighed in relief, "Thank god you woke up... you where having a pretty bad nightmare. You're burning up..."

A pang of guilt hit Ace. He hated making others worry about him. He sat up to look around the room. He saw that Yang and Kora were asleep at the door. "Where is everyone else?"

"They went to go get some medicine for us. They said they wouldn't be back for a couple of days..." Ruby replied.

"Does Prof. Ozpin know about the-" Ace started.

Ruby interrupted, "Yes Ace. Ozpin is sending Hunters to the location as we speak. Why are you avoiding your nightmare I saw you having...?"

Ace clenched his jaw, not wanting to talk. He looked at Ruby's face as she gave him a pleading look. Ace finally gave in to his girlfriends concern and sighed heavily. "...*sigh* Fine. I had a... pretty bad dream..." Ace started to say.

Ruby gave him a side glance, "That's an understatement..."

Ace looked down at his hands, "Yeah... you're right... I had a dream... about everyone around me... being murdered in cold blood in front of me..." Ace started to shake in anger and fear. "I... couldn't do anything to... protect you guys... I... was too weak... and... and then..." The events of his dream soon came rushing back to his memory. The bodies of his loved ones and the shadow figure laughing his psychotic laugh. Ace's arm suddenly started to glow bright red.

Ruby was in state of awe. She saw tears of ember fall down Ace's cheeks. _Poor Ace... _Ruby found herself thinking. Ruby reached out towards Ace to wrap her arms around his head. Ace jumped at Ruby's touch, still shaking in fear. Ruby forcefully pulled Ace in to rest his head on her chest. Ace's warmth engulfed Ruby. "It's okay, Ace... Nothing is going to happen to us... You are not weak... You are one of the strongest people I know... I will make sure that nothing will happen to us..." Ruby carefully said, making sure not to make Ace anymore sad.

Ace cringed, "B-but... he will find a way to hurt those close to me... He always has and will again..."

Ruby's mind rushed with questions. _He? Who is this _he_? Is he talking about Torchwick? And what does he mean by he always has found a way to hurt those close to me?_ "Ace... who is this _he_?" Ruby asked.

Ace whispered, "My father... his name is Soshitsu Hogana..." Ace then fell into a tired sleep.

_Soshitsu... Hogana? Ace's dad? Why is he...? I'm so confused!_ Ruby thought confused. She carefully laid Ace back down on the bed and covered him in blankets. She quietly and swiftly went to exit the room and headed to the roof.

Once at the roof, Ruby looked out into the darkness on Beacon Academy. Her mind was a swirling whirlpool of confusion and frustration. Ace was in pain... and something traumatic happened in his life that has something to do with his father, Soshitsu Hogana. _But what _is_ this event that happened!? _Ruby thought in frustration. Then, Ruby had a thought came to mind. _Didn't... didn't Ace say something about his dad killing those close to him?_ Ruby started to pace back and forth to recap Ace's nightmare. _So... Soshitsu caused Ace much pain… and Ace said that he hurts people who are close to him… does... does this mean that Ace's Dad... _hurt_ someone close to Ace?_

"Well, you are on the right path..." a voice called out.

Ruby turned in the direction of the voice, shocked at the sudden voice. She saw Kora walking towards her, looking out into the darkness. Ruby asked, "Kora? What are you doing here?"  
Kora answered, "I woke up from my nap on Yang's shoulder and I noticed that you weren't in the room. Tracking you down only took me a few minutes..."

"Am I that easy to track down?!" Ruby asked Kora worried.

Kora smirked, "No, I was just joking. It took me a little longer than a few minutes..."

Ruby blushed, feeling embarrassed, "O-oh..."

Kora made a serious face, "So... Ace had his nightmare again, I'm guessing?"

Ruby looked at Kora confused, "How did you know about Ace's nightmare? Did you... read my mind?"

Kora shook her head, "No... Ace has had his nightmare as long as S.F.E. Day occurred..."

"S... F... E… day? Sorry, but... what is that?" Ruby asked.

Kora shook a little and pulled her hood over her head, "S.F.E. Day... Star Fall's Extermination Day... the day that my family's life went to hell..."

Ruby positioned herself next to Kora, "Is Star Fall where you, Ace, Soul, and Aqua came from?"

Kora nodded, "Mmm hmmm... but it's not on the map anymore... Soshitsu... my father... let the Grim into the gates of Star Fall. Chaos and Despair spread like wildfire throughout the village. Soul and Aqua were 12, while Ace was 11, and I was 10... We witnessed our Father kill our friends, family... and we saw him execute our mother, Angela... He did it in front of Ace, who had been chained up only a few feet away..."

"Oh my dust... I'm so sorry..." Ruby sympathetically said.

Kora shook her head, "It's okay. You would have found out sooner or later, but Ace blames himself for the events that happened. He developed PTSD and many other mental illnesses..., but therapy and doctors weren't helping... So Ace took up arms against the Grim and everything evil. That's why Ace continuously has his nightmare..."

Ruby felt tears fall down her face. She felt so sorry for Ace and team ASAK. They should have never gone through what they went through...

Kora went to Ruby and placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder, "Hey, cheer up. Though it was a bad experience, we all learned to move on. Although Ace still feels the aftershocks of it, he learned to smile and be happy again," Kora looked at Ruby, "Through you."

"Through me?" Ruby asked.

Kora nodded, "Yes. You helped Ace learn to love and learn to smile again. You being his girlfriend may have saved Ace's life..."

Ruby smiled, "Thanks Kora..., but... I still feel a little guilty..."

Kora punched Ruby's arm playfully, "Come on. Let's turn that frown upside down!"

Ruby chuckled, "Hehehe! Okay. Let's get back to the dorms!"

Ruby positioned herself next to Ace in the bed. Ace's warmth again engulfed her in a warm veil. Ruby snuggled next to Ace as she was looking at his face. He wasn't having the nightmare. In fact... he was relaxed. He seemed to be enjoying his sleep. _When was the last time you had a well rested sleep?_ Ruby asked herself. Ruby kissed Ace on his cheek before closing her eyes. _Good night, my knight of flames..._


	10. A New Enemy

Ruby woke up to the sun hitting her face. Yawning, she sat up and stretched her arms towards the sky. Suddenly, though, Ruby felt around where she was sleeping. Ace wasn't with her. _Where did he go?!_ Ruby thought, panicing, she jumped out of bed, running for the door. However, she triped over something extremely heavy, and faceplanted inches from the door.

"Ow Ow Ow Ow!" Ruby squealed, rubbing her forehead.

"Ouch! What the-" Ace yelled.

Ruby analized the area around her. Ace was clentching his side, rolled up in a ball on the floor. Kora and Yang where both gone, leaving behind a tiny peice of paper that was posted on the door of the dorm.

Ruby jumped to Ace's aid, "ACE! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!"

"It's alright...I'm good...really..." Ace replied weakly.

Helping Ace to his feet, Ruby noticed that Ace was covered in sweat, and he was breathing heavily.

"Ace...why are you so sweaty?" Ruby asked curiously, placing Ace onto the bed they had slept on.

Ace hesitate, "Uh...I...I was working out."

"WHAT!? You just got patched up, and you where supposed to be resting!" Ruby said.

"Come on, I'm a fast healer. Look-" Ace pulls off his wraps around his chest, "See? I was just doing a light workout to make this stiffness go away.."

Ruby stared in awe. Though his chest was full of scars that where from the fight they had earlier, they where almost completely healed. _Wow...he looks pretty hot so scared up like that..._Ruby thought. She soon found herself day dreaming about Ace.

"Uh...Ruby? You still with me?" Ace asked.

Ruby snapped back to reality, "Huh?! Oh, yeah, course I am. I was just thinking of reasons why you have such a fast healing rate..."

Ace presented his Dragon Arm, "Its because I'm a Dragon Faunus. Dragons are usually very fast healers, so I inherited the ability from that..."

Ruby smiled, "Wow, I wish I was part dragon too! It must be so cool!"

Ace shrugged, "Well, except for the fact that everyone in Vale thinks that all Faunus are murderers..."

"Well, thats because most people are ignorrante..." Ruby commented.

Ace nodded, "Yeeeah, that is true."

Ruby then stood up, stretching back her back. After that, she walks over towards the dorm door, taking the note that was stuck to it;

_Dear Ruby and Ace,_

_You guys weren't awake during the time Kora and I got up from our Night Post. We where going to wake you guys up, but we thought you two __looked so cute sleeping together, we didn't want to desterb you X3_:

Ruby blushed furiously before continuing to read;

_Anyway, whenever you two get up, make sure you get to Prof. Ozpin. He came by asking for you to to see him as soon as you can. Well, other than that, we gotta run, school classes to catch, you know. Don't worry about your classes, Prof. Ozpin has excused you two for the whole day. See Ya sis!_

_Yang Xio Long and Kora Hogana_

"What does that peice of paper say?" Ace asked.

"It says that Yang and Kora had left for classes, and that we gotta go see Prof. Ozpin today." Ruby explained.

Ace looked shocked, "Prof. Ozpin? Why him?"

Ruby shruggs, "I don't know, maybe he wants to ask us about our "raid" on the White Fand's HQ..."

Ace nodds, "Makes sense...well, better get going-"

Ace stands up, stretching out all of his limbs. However, he overstretched on his side. Doing so, he fell to a knee, cradaling his side in pain. Ruby rushes to him, going to help him walk, but Ace lightly pushes her away.

"Ruby, come on, I gotta walk this off, I don't want you to go throwing yourself my direction whenever I'm hurt...I don't want to be a burden to you..." Ace explains.

Ruby shakes her head, "It isn't a burden to recieve help, Ace..."

Ruby, despite Ace's protests, helped him put on his trenchcoat, and helped him towards Prof. Ozpin's office.

Upon ariving at the doors of the office, Ace knocked on the doors. As he hit the third knock, the doors opened themselves.

"Come in..." a voice calls from the room.

Ruby and Ace look at each other with uncertainty. Nodding, they both enter into the room. As they entered, Ace was taken aback by the abstractness of the office. The gears turning all around the room where...unusual to him.

"I see you are intreeged by my office?" the voice called again.

Ruby and Ace turned to see Prof. Ozpin looking out of the window, enjoying what looked like a hot cup of coffe.

"Yeah...you could say something like that..." Ace answered.

"Ah, yes, this office has always striked me as an unusual place..."

Laughing to himself, Prof. Ozpin proceeded to his desk, taking extra care to take his time. After sitting, he motioned for Ruby and Ace to have a seat. Shaking their heads in silent thanks, they each took a seat in front of him.

"I can assume you both know why you are here?" Prof. Ozpin asked.

Ruby nodded, "Yes. You called us here because of what happened yesturday?"

"Correct."

"What do you want to know?" Ace asked harshly.

"Well...if you can explain what exactly happened, then that would be of great help to us and the Hunters and Huntresses..."

Ace looked at Ruby, questioning wether or not they should tell the truth or lie about what happened. Ruby slightly nodded her head, indicating that he should tell the truth. Sighing, Ace sat up in his chair, and explained everything that happened from when he and Ruby had gone on the date to when they defeated Cinder and Torchwick in battle. As he told the tale of their raid, Ozpin nodded slightly and listened intently to every single detail that was told. After Ace finished, Prof. Ozpin sat back in his chair, interlocking his fingers in front of his face. After what seemed like an eternity, Prof. Ozpin sat back up again.

"Thank you for shareing this information with me. Now, I have some good and bad news. Which would you-" Prof. Ozpin started.

Ace inturupted, "The Bad news. What happened?!"

"Ace! Chill out!" Ruby hissed.

Prof. Ozpin waved his hand, "It's quite all right. I know Ace just wants to make sure everything is ok. Well...sadly, the bad news is the White Fang, Cinder, and Torchwick are all currently missing..."

Ace and Ruby went into uproar.

"What the HELL do you mean, "missing"?!" Ace roared.

Ruby yelled, "What about thw HQ we raided?!"

"All of it is empty. It was almost as if nothing was there. The damage from the fight you two had is still their, so we know where the White Fang HQ _was_...but we are currently unable to pinpoint where they are. However, the good news is that we have gathered data from the abandoned White Fang HQ that might be very important...and it involves you, Ace." Ozpin said.

Ace froze, slowly catching Prof. Ozpin's eye. Whatever news he had, it was FAR from good. Ace knew that.

"Well? What is it?!" Ace demanded.

Prof. Ozpin sighed, "It's...your father. Soshitsu Hogana has risen, and is currently the new leader of the White Fang."

Scilence filled the room. Suddenly, Ace's Dragon Arm started radiating a red glow. It grew brighter and brighter by the minute.

"your...you...joke...right?" Ace asked shakily.

Ruby jumped up, "Ace, whats going-"

"Soshitsu...!" Ace shot up, fire not erupting around him.

Ozpin then dashed over to Ruby, both taking cover under Ozpin's desk. Ace exploded, running through the window Prof. Ozpin was standing a few moments earlier. Ruby managed to drag herself to the window, only to find Ace was no where to be seen.

"Where did he go?!" Ruby asked aloud.

"I...cannot say for certain...but, I do have a theroy..." Ozpin replied.

Ruby slowly peered out of an alley way that lead to The Ruins of Starfall. Nobody seemed to be around. Equipting herself with Crecent Rose, Ruby cautiously made her way around the ruins. Ashe and debris where scattered all over the floor, and she gagged with each breath. She soon found herself looking at what appeared to be a grave. Ruby approached the grave, examining the tombstone:

_Here lies Angela Hogana_

_R.I.P._

_September 1st, 1980 to December 8th, 2012._

Ruby read the tombstone over and over again. She soon felt a tear fall from her face. _This...this is Ace's mom's tombstone..._She foud herself thinking. Ruby knew at that moment, Ace and her had more in common than she could have ever know. Suddenly, Ruby heard something stiring behind her. She turned at high speeds, changing Cresent Rose into sniper mode. On the other end of the barrel stood Ace, aiming his dual-pistols at Ruby.

"R-Ruby?!" Ace stuttered, imediatlly lowering his guns.

Ruby lowered her weapon herself, "Ace?! Geez, why didn't say anything?"

The two stared at each other in an awkward scilence. After a few minutes, of scilence, Ace makes his way to th tombstone of his mother. Tears of ember fall down his cheeks.

"...I was only 12 when she died..." Ace started.

"Ace...it wasn't you-"

"But it WAS! I wasn't strong enough, it was I who she was killed in front of, I should have done SOMETHING!" Ace spat.

Ruby cried, "But Ace, please! It wasn't your fault, I know what it is like-"

Ace turned, his crimson eyes flaring, "No, you don't! You don't know what it's like to not have a mother!"

Ruby breathed deeply, "Actually...I do..."

These words made Ace stop in his tracks. _W...what does she mean?_ Ace thought rapidly. Ruby's tears streamed from face at a rapid rate. She pulled her hood over her head.

"When I was young...my mother died on a mission. I was so young, that I don't even remember her face..." Ruby explained.

Ace, now feeling guilty, sank down to the cold floor. The flames of anger soon subsided. Ruby took her place next to him, bringing Ace's head to her cheast, hugging tight. Ace looked at Ruby, who was slightly crying at both of their loses.

"...Ruby?"

"Yes?"

"Lets make a promise to each other..."

Ruby sat up, looking at Ace with confusion. Ace looked her in the eye, looking extremely serious.

"What do you want to make a promise on?" Ruby asked.

Ace hesitated, "...Lets...lets promise to have each other's back, no matter what. We will be partners that will do anything to protect our teams from evil, and bring the White Fang to justice...can you promise this with me?"

Ruby closed her eyes, as if considering Ace's proposition. Finally, she jumped up, pulling off her hood, beeming at Ace.

"Then we had better get started in our search!" She proclaimed.

Ace nodded, crimson eyes flareing with determination. _No matter what, you will pay for all the evil you put into the world, father..._Ace thought in the back of his mind, before following Ruby out of the Starfall Ruins.


End file.
